


All Hearts Come Home For Christmas

by captainhoothoot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas Prompt Challenge, Affection, Affectionate Insults, Airports, All I want for Christmas is you, All The Ships, Alpha Haiba Lev, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Asahi bakes well, Attempt at Humor, Attraction, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Tsukishima Kei, Bad Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bad Puns, Blushing, Blushing Hinata, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Boys In Love, Cafe AU, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Party, Christmas Puns, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crushes, Cute, Daichi keeps a samoyed, Dating, Declarations Of Love, Deserves all dem uwus, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Especially buns, Established Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Falling In Love, Flight Delays, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Flush Crush, Forehead Kisses, Friendship/Love, Gay Panic, Haikyuu Christmas, Haikyuu Month, He's got a man bun too wheeze, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Humor, Idiots in Love, Implied Kuroo and Tsukishima, Implied Nishinoya/Asahi, Implied Relationships, Kissing, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, Kuroo calls Tsukishima Moonshine, Kuroo is a CEO, Kuroo is a dork irl, Lazy Mornings, Light Angst, Look at Kuroo in the manga hello-, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Love/Hate, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mentioned Kozume Kenma, Mentioned Kuroo Tetsurou, Mentioned Oikawa Tooru, Mentioned Sugawara Koushi, Mentioned Tsukishima Kei, Minor Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Minor Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Minor Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Mistletoe, Model Akaashi Keiji, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Mornings, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Mutual Pining, Nekoma, Oblivious Bokuto Koutarou, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Omega Verse, Omega Yaku Morisuke, Panic, Panic Attacks, Pick-Up Lines, Pining, Pining Akaashi, Prompt Fic, Puns & Word Play, Same-Sex Marriage, Sarcasm, Scenting, Secret Santa, Shiratorizawa, Shyness, Snow, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tsukishima is a flight attendant, Tsukishima is an air steward, Tumblr Prompt, You Should Have Come to Shiratorizawa, mistletoe kiss, pining Bokuto, shy hinata, softies, terrible puns, unsupportive parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-05 01:32:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhoothoot/pseuds/captainhoothoot
Summary: The true Christmas spirit is love.Based off a beautiful list of Christmas prompts by @verobird on Tumblr, this is a twenty-five chapter long fanfic- bringing you the joys of the Christmas season, celebrated by none other than our Haikyuu characters (does that ring a bell ohohoho?). Delve into never-ending fluff, sheer goodness and the power of love in the midst of falling snow between and among multiple pairings.





	1. List of Christmas Writing Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas is my favorite season of the year. In light of the sheer fondness I have for this amazing festive period, I decided to write a Haikyuu fanfic based off a list of prompts I found on Tumblr, by @verobird. I changed a couple of prompts! This fanfic will be updated daily, and each prompt will revolve around different pairings (sometimes multiple pairings because... why not? (≖ᴗ≖✿) 
> 
> I will also be writing and publishing another version of Christmas prompts starting from the 14 December all the way to Christmas! I hope you guys can check it out! www It is my first time doing something like this, but I hope that you will all enjoy reading this fanfic and have a blessed time throughout this season. Cheers!

List of Haikyuu Christmas Prompts by @verobird on Tumblr

Please feel free to comment if you'd like me to write a pairing for a specific prompt! (´∀｀ゞ

1\. Mistletoe kiss. (Kageyama x Hinata)

  
2\. Pretend boyfriend/ girlfriend for family Christmas party. (Lev x Yaku)

  
3\. You made me a Christmas playlist but it’s just ‘Mariah Carey’s “All I want for Christmas is you”. I can’t tell if you’re hitting on me or if it’s a joke. (Bokuto x Akaashi)

  
4\. My car got stuck in snow and you saved me. (Sugawara x Daichi)

  
5\. Last Christmas, I gave you my heart and you asked me to marry you.

6\. I got you for Secret Santa, but I thought it was supposed to be a gag gift, and now I won’t fess up because I’m embarrassed.

  
7\. We’re both stuck at the airport for Christmas eve.

  
8\. Snowman competition and the judges are a bunch of five-year-olds.

  
9\. I work at a toy store and you keep coming in but never buy anything.

  
10\. We were the only ones wearing Christmas sweaters on the bus. Did you see how everyone stared at us?

  
11\. I’m a barista and you keep making weird faces when you drink the “Christmas cheer in a cup” coffee I make. Why do you keep ordering it?

  
12\. We’re neighbors and I just got locked out of my apartment. I was baking cookies that will burn if I don’t get in there quick.

  
13\. You made me an ugly Christmas sweater.

  
14\. I met you on Christmas but I haven’t seen you since, until today, on Christmas- are you an angel? Wait, you actually are?

  
15\. We’re stuck in different cities, so we won’t be together for the Christmas period. We end up talking on the phone for hours on Christmas.

  
16\. You’re robbing a bank on Christmas eve, and I’m a hostage but you’re actually really nice.

  
17\. You got me a present?! But we hate each other and- oh

  
18\. You hate Christmas because you’ve never had a good one. I go all out to make this the best Christmas for you.

  
19\. I was cold, so you gave me your jacket but now you’re cold too. I suggest we find an alternative to keep warm.

  
20\. I’ve never seen snow in person before, until now. What is this white stuff falling from the sky? Why are you laughing at me?

  
21\. We got into an argument because of something stupid, but I slipped on ice on the stairs and our fight’s forgotten and you’re worried.

  
22\. I was putting up Christmas lights when I fell for you (quite literally, into your arms).

  
23\. There’s one Christmas cookie left, so I challenge you- winner takes it all.

  
24\. You keep playing Christmas music, and it’s driving me nuts, please play something else.

  
25\. Christmas party.


	2. Day 1.  Mistletoe Kiss (Kageyama x Hinata)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When your kiss on my forehead feels like the most beautiful thing in the world. 
> 
> Fingers clasped tightly together in a clammy grip, a certain redhead shifted and fidgeted awkwardly, where he stood beside a taller male outside of the apartment belonging to the ex-captain and vice-captain, Daichi and Sugawara, of the volleyball club they were in. The taller male shot him an irritated glance for halting in his steps so suddenly. Elbows brushed against one another. Despite being wrapped in layers of wool and clothing to keep warm (something the taller male did not hesitate to poke fun at him for), the redhead could not help but flinch at the sudden closeness between the both of them. They were standing right underneath a mistletoe, for Pete’s sake!

When your kiss on my forehead feels like the most beautiful thing in the world.

Fingers clasped tightly together in a clammy grip, a certain redhead shifted and fidgeted awkwardly, where he stood beside a taller male outside of the apartment belonging to the ex-captain and vice-captain, Daichi and Sugawara, of the volleyball club they were in. The taller male shot him an irritated glance for halting in his steps so suddenly. Elbows brushed against one another. Despite being wrapped in layers of wool and clothing to keep warm (something the taller male did not hesitate to poke fun at him for), the redhead could not help but flinch at the sudden closeness between the both of them. They were standing right underneath a mistletoe, for Pete’s sake!

With the taller male looming over him, the shorter male took a step back instinctively, cursing under his breath for doing so. The taller male rose an eyebrow, clearly confused by how fidgety the redhead was. He was completely unaware of the current situation they were in, to the other male’s disappointment. The distant sound of Christmas carols and cheerful laughter filled the air, a complete juxtaposition of the emotions bubbling within the redhead, who licked his lips to dampen his lips- chapped from the cold. He failed to notice the steely gaze following the line of action, locked on his moistened lips.

“Oi, why’d you suddenly stop right in front of the doorway, idiot?” The taller male huffed, pursing his lips as a streak of exasperation shot through his entire body when the shorter male only shot him a glance through long, thick lashes before averting his gaze, fingers now fumbling with the hem of his woolen gloves, refusing to give a reply.

A light blush settled on said idiot’s cheeks when the raven haired male leant in.

“… Don’t tell me you’re actually scared or too nervous to knock on Daichi and Sugawara’s door now that we haven’t seen them since they graduated,” he grinned smugly, pulling away before continuing, arms akimbo, “Say, Hinata, do you need to go to the toilet like you always do before a match?”

“Haaaah?” Hinata’s head snapped up, glaring at the other male indignantly, “S-Shut up, Kageyama. Bakageyama! I..I don’t need to go to the toilet!”

Kageyama’s grin morphed into an amused smirk, “Yeah right. What’s got you all fidgety then? Don’t tell me it’s because of this thing hanging right on top of our heads?”

The setter lifted a hand to point at the promiscuous object hanging above their heads. A mistletoe. His stare burned into Hinata’s eyes which widened in surprise, a range of conflicting emotions flashing through hazel orbs. Shock, horror, embarrassment. Kageyama bit back a chuckle and pointy remark when Hinata bit his lower lip. His gaze traveled from plush lips to cheeks suddenly kissed pink like a spring rose- an irony, considering how it was winter, the blooming color painfully adorable against slightly freckled cheeks. It was surprising how much Kageyama simply wanted to press his lips against those flushed cheeks at that very instance. Kageyama’s eyes widened a fraction. Oh.

The setter had recently come to terms with the growing fondness he had for a certain spiker- someone who completed him, filled his life with colors, laughter and so much happiness in his world that was once colorless and grey. A partner. A partner who far exceeded being just the best spiker he could rely on and toss to- a partner. No matter how loud, boisterous and obnoxious the redhead could be, the subject of his affections was simply endearing. Kageyama’s lips twitched, fixated by the blush Hinata adorned. ‘Cute,’ he mused .

Hazel orbs met his gaze. Hinata swallowed hard and looked away, choosing to distract himself with his shoes- sneakers, newly bought from the last time he had gone out with Kageyama on a date- no, a purposeful outing to get volleyball gear. Hinata corrected himself mentally and cursed himself for thinking of it as a date. His blush grew at the thought of going on an actual date with Kageyama. What would it be like? He had fallen for the taller male ever since- Hinata furrowed his eyebrows. Just when did he start seeing his setter in another light? Perhaps it started from those nights spent staying back to practice their set-ups. Those nights of panting hard, beads of sweat rolling down forearms bruised from received. Palms burning from every spike tossed by long, nimble fingers. Practice sessions that gradually grew into a budding friendship- sleeping over to study, going out to have lunch, bickering over the smallest things like what to have for lunch- the best drink to have on a hot summer day (Kageyama picked milk, Hinata chose orange juice in a heartbeat), cracking the silliest jokes that made Tsukishima groan, poking fun at one another (Kageyama called him ‘Short Stacks’, Hinata called him ‘Scowl-y Setter’ in return, to Tsukishima’s satisfaction). Competitivity had slowly morphed into friendship and now- Hinata wanted more. Something about Kageyama was utterly striking. Maybe it was how he’d grown a little, sculpted muscles filling out his jersey- broad shoulders, so strong, so dependable, so reliable- a partner. He wanted more- Hinata felt his cheeks burn and lowered his head in shame.

Sensing the tension grow between them, Kageyama hung back and gave the shorter male some time to compose himself, fighting back a small smile which threatened to break out. He glanced at the mistletoe hanging above the both of them. Clearing his throat before nudging the redhead gently, he took a step towards Hinata, who flinched. Whatever happened next- whatever reaction he drew from the other male was something he wanted to remember for the rest of his life. Gaze soft, he pulled the smaller male close. Hinata stilled, a breathy exhale leaving parted lips. Brushing his thumbs across smooth, flushed cheeks, Kageyama let his dark eyes linger on trembling lips before sweeping soft locks of hair back, leaning in until his lips came into contact with the smaller male’s forehead.

“You’re adorable, “Kageyama murmured, quietly- a soft rumble that Hinata could barely hear, with how loud his heart was thumping against his chest.

A squeak of surprise. Hinata’s blush seared across his cheeks. He felt as though his entire body was set ablaze, his chest a steady pit of burning fire. Warmth radiated from Kageyama’s lips. Hinata let his eyes fall shut as he reveled in finally- finally, being in Kageyama’s arms.

“I- I’m not adorable, stupid ‘Yama,” Hinata’s voice wavered when he felt Kageyama smile against his forehead.

“God, I love you, lil’ dork.” Came a soft reply, as equally soft lips pressed harder, gingerly travelling down his temple, his cheeks, his nose, hovering above his-

The door slamming right open just as their lips brushed against one another, made the duo jump in surprise only to part from one another when Sugawara and Daichi greeted them by the door, hand in hand, with a cheerful and simultaneous, “Thought you guys would never get to it.”

It was a lie to say that both Kageyama and Hinata simply blushed; they melted into a puddle of sheer mortification and embarrassment, much to the amusement and glee of not just the captain and vice-captain, but the Karasuno team. Tanaka and Nishinoya, in particular, made it a point to gloat at them, jabbing them in their ribs with several poor reenactments of their kiss in front of the doorway right under the mistletoe (and safety camera). The two only stopped their teasing when Ennoshita and Asahi respectively, came to give them each a fair warning- the former threatening a ban on certain activities- abstinence, to Tanaka’s horror (he behaved himself immediately), and the latter, a stop to letting Nishinoya have his share of his baked goods (Nishinoya quietened down, throwing himself onto the giant with a pleading gaze; Lord forbid- Asahi’s cookies were to die for; Asahi relented at those puppy eyes).

  
With the banter that shifted from their kiss to something else entirely, Kageyama shot Hinata a look, which the redhead returned. A look filled with happiness, joy, understanding, and above all, love.

Blessed is the season which engages the whole world in a conspiracy to love.


	3. Day 2. Pretend boyfriend for a family Christmas party (Lev/Yaku)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh? Are you expected to bring someone, Yaku?” Lev cheered merrily,” I’m guessing you don’t have anyone to bring along which is why your eyebrow’s all furrowed and you look even scarier than usual even at your height! But hey- Yaku, why don’t you bring me along? I’ll be more than happy to go for any Christmas party. It’s not like I’ll be going back to Russia this Christmas. Oh! And I’ve always wanted to meet Papa Yaku and Mama Yaku too! Are they small as well? That’ll be so cute, Yaku! Hey, hey Yaku- won’t you bring me along?”  
> Yaku stared at the taller alpha blankly, letting Lev’s words digest in his head. Taking Lev along would solve his problems for sure, but getting him to play pretend boyfriend when Yaku was impossibly be attracted to the Russian- 
> 
> “You indirectly called me short, Lev,” was the first thing that the omega gathered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing a short drabble revolving around Lev and Yaku. I really enjoyed writing this one even though it was a first www. I hope that you will enjoy reading this as well! I wanted to portray Lev as someone perceptive for once, even though he's such a huge adorable dork and a bag of limbs. (〃‿〃✿)

_Christmas isn’t a season. It is a feeling._

Anxiety gnawed at the pits of Yaku’s stomach. It was an unpleasant feeling. The chilling cold of winter was one thing- the uneasiness seeping through his bones was another. Clad only in his uniform, the wooly layer did nothing to block out the brittle cold winds engulfing him as a whole. At least it helped him to clear his head a little. A quiet sigh left his parted lips as he strode towards the gymnasium. Why the volleyball club was so hell bent on having practice at this time and season of the year was questionable, and ridiculous. Yaku sighed. It was probably Kuroo up to his schemes to throw a Christmas party. Something the captain claimed was a good way to bond as a team and maintain good relations. It was a nice thought, if not for the dread coursing through his veins. With Christmas just right around the corner, his family was coming together once again for the year, and this year, his parents had _kindly_ asked him to bring his boyfriend along. Yaku cursed himself inwardly for telling his parents that he had a boyfriend after they tried to set him up with another partner in hand for marriage. Oh the perks of being an omega- the expectation of finding a good alpha partner to mate, marry and carry his or her pups. It was so stupid. Yaku felt a wave of frustration strike him in the chords. Just why did he have to be born as an omega? He hated it.

Now he had to find a way to get his sorry ass out of the mess he created for himself. He had two choices. To find a pretend boyfriend to bring along to the Christmas party, pay him with some hush money (he thanked himself for coming from a rich family and saving up) before breaking off all ties or coming out clean to his parents that he, Yaku Morisuke, did not, in fact, have a boyfriend at all. His mother would probably go red in the face with rage and send him off to marry another rich alpha- one he did not love; it was something he could not bear to face. Yaku sighed glumly for the umpteenth time. Being an omega was so difficult… Especially when he had someone he already-

“Yaku!” A cheerful cry from the gymnasium broke his chain of thoughts.

Lifting his head, Yaku stared at the bag of limbs running towards him- all lanky and lean. He backed away instinctively. This ball of energy was far too much for his poor soul to handle on a cold and depressing day like this. The figure came close much to his distaste, before a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist. With a firm grip, he was hoisted and lifted off the ground. A nose nuzzled into the scent glands located at his nape. Yaku froze at the intimacy and warmth the body carrying him radiated. Struggling against the hold after breaking out of his stupor, he glared at the all-too-familiar person carrying him gently.

“Let me down this instance, Lev!” Yaku hissed, squirming in discomfort when a calming scent of sandalwood, pine and something else he could not quite decipher, filled his nostrils. His squirming came to a shuddering halt as he relaxed into the hold, taking in the rich scent from the alpha. His lips parted, only to emit a soft purr of content. Yaku’s cheeks reddened. Lev looked down to gaze at him with a fond look. Yaku averted his gaze, ignoring the wild, maddening thump in his chest. He hated himself for succumbing into an alpha’s scent so easily- not just any alpha, but one he had a tiny crush on. He took in the calming pheromones.

He had been on the edge for the past week, his hormones running out of control with the stress and worry coming from the thought of attending the Christmas party held by his family. Even the other members of the volleyball club had chosen to give him some space, with the sole exception of a lanky middle blocker, who continued to pester him and come close, one whose scent never failed to soothe him somehow (not that Yaku would ever care to admit outwardly- his pride restrained him from doing so).

“You’re so cold, Yaku. You’re trembling! You need to stay warm, you know,” the taller male murmured faintly, worry and concern laced in his voice, “You’re going to fall sick at this rate and we can’t have our libero falling sick during Christmas. Not you, I can’t allow you to fall sick.”

Yaku’s cheeks flushed as Lev carried him into the gymnasium gingerly. How Lev, despite his childish behavior was also capable of looking after people brought forth more questions that made Yaku’s head hurt. He allowed himself to bury his head slightly into Lev’s shoulder, his cheeks turning a darker shade of red when Lev, oddly perceptive, rubbed his thumb against his back casually in response. Curious gazes stared at the sight, some choosing to glance away when they realized it was just Lev and Yaku and engage in gossip, whereas others… Kuroo’s loud catcalling filled the gymnasium. Yaku groaned. The catcalling only came to a stop when Kenma looked up from his handheld game in disinterest, giving the captain a slap on the back to shut him up. Those sharp golden orbs flickered across to glance at Yaku for a minute, accessing the situation before it was casted back down to his game. A tiny upturn could be seen on Kenma’s lips and Yaku knew it was not a good thing. No matter how good the omega was at hiding, Kenma was sharp enough to see through him and _clearly_ , Yaku had given himself away. Whether it was how he actually clung onto Lev just a little when he was carried by the alpha or how his eyebrows had furrowed when Lev put him down onto his two feet. Yaku exhaled. He honestly had it bad for this stupid bag of limbs-

“Yaku, I don’t mean to ask this but are you okay?” Lev cocked his head, leaning in to Yaku’s comfort zone, “You’re awfully tense.”

The omega’s eyes widened in surprise, before they narrowed, “I’m fine. I just… I’ve got a Christmas party and I’m expected to bring- “Realizing that he was about to let the cat out of the bag, Yaku stopped himself with a sharp inhale. He fiddled with a volleyball in hand. Lev caught on fairly quickly, putting his warm palms onto the omega’s shoulders.

“Oh? Are you expected to bring someone, Yaku?” Lev cheered merrily,” I’m guessing you don’t have anyone to bring along which is why your eyebrow’s all furrowed and you look even scarier than usual even at your height! But hey- Yaku, why don’t you bring me along? I’ll be more than happy to go for any Christmas party. It’s not like I’ll be going back to Russia this Christmas. Oh! And I’ve always wanted to meet Papa Yaku and Mama Yaku too! Are they small as well? That’ll be so cute, Yaku! Hey, hey Yaku- won’t you bring me along?”

Yaku stared at the taller alpha blankly, letting Lev’s words digest in his head. Taking Lev along would solve his problems for sure, but getting him to play pretend boyfriend when Yaku was impossibly be attracted to the Russian-

“You indirectly called me short, Lev,” was the first thing that the omega gathered.

“Yes?” Lev laughed nervously, scratching his head, “B-but you’re very cute!”

Yaku’s lips parted in an attempt of a response. His heart thudded at Lev’s words. No matter how hard he tried to filter out Lev’s words, he could not stop remembering the compliment that made his omegan side race and leap for joy. ‘You’re very cute.’ Dear God- Returning the expectant gaze of the taller alpha, Yaku turned his head away to avert his gaze, but the sudden rosiness of his cheeks gave him away.

“You… you can come along for the Christmas party,” Yaku mumbled softly, blatantly ignoring Lev’s loud whooping, Kuroo _and_ Kenma’s shit eating grin and the other bemused expressions on the other team players’ faces.

That was how Yaku found himself, hand laced with Lev’s in his family home three days later, introducing his parents to his pretend boyfriend.

“How’d you meet our boy, Yaku?” His mother asked, before his father prompted another question that made Yaku’s blood freeze, “What do you love about him, Lev?” (Yaku had admitted to Lev that if he was to come to the Christmas party, he would have to play pretend boyfriend. It had caused a glint to appear in the alpha’s eyes before that look Yaku could not decipher disappeared, something Yaku became majorly concerned about, and did not hesitate to voice out, only to be brushed aside with Lev’s gentle smile and a pat to his head which he quickly admonished the taller male for, even when his heart did a little- what was that one meme Kuroo showed him? Yaku could not quite remember.)

Casting a nervous gaze to Lev as he nudged the alpha in his ribs gently, he shook his head, prompting the Russian not to reply to that question. Lev merely shot him a small smile in return, eyes brimming with fondness and affection- a look that simply screamed ‘genuine’. Yaku flushed. Lev was a terribly good actor for someone he just brought back as a pretend boyfriend. He honestly felt as though Lev was his actual boyfriend. It felt too good to be true, and Yaku _knew_ Lev was just a pretend boyfriend, but he could not help but hope that maybe- just _maybe_ , Lev liked him for real. What would it be like? Probably a Christmas miracle if that ever happened. Why would such an outstanding (albeit childish at times) alpha go for a small, grumpy omega like him? Impossible.

“Well… I first laid my eyes on your son, Yaku, when I was dragged right into the volleyball club. It was my first practice session, in the gymnasium and I was just bustling with excitement. I’m all about giving my 110%, apparently. I think Yaku knows that better than anyone else,” Lev grinned, letting his eyes wander at the flush on Yaku’s cheeks back to the omega’s parents who listened quietly, “Kuroo, the captain, tossed me right into Yaku’s loving hands to work on my receives, since he is the libero of Nekoma. I remember commenting on how small he was right from the start. I was such a blabbermouth- telling him how short he was and took a guess on his status to be an omega. It was frightening but utterly adorable and endearing when the smile on his face suddenly morphed into a scowl. He kicked me really hard in the shin when I said something that (which happens most of the time so you can only guess how many bruises I have) and worked me hard to the core with my receives. I honestly think was how I fell head over heels for him. Yaku is not the most patient mentor for sure, but the most dedicated one, without a doubt. His presence is amazing. I love how hardworking and committed he is. He never gives up, stands up for himself and I love it. I’m so thankful and glad that I met your son. He’s beautiful, both inside out. With all due respects, I know it may sound ridiculous, but I sincerely love everything about your son, Ma’am, Sir. I adore how Yaku has his pride and upholds it, how he responds back with snark, sarcasm and wit, how he is so preceptive, caring and heck- I even love how insecure he is, because I know, I know and I’ve seen him get past that insecurity. Your son- is strong, and I love him. “

Momentary silence. It was broken by a heavy sob that raked across the room. Lev paused, eyes going comically wide when he saw the tears gathered in Yaku’s eyes, now spilling down his cheeks in rivulets. Yaku had never heard a confession like this.

“You’re crying,” Lev gasped, tugging the omega into his chest as he let his calm pheromones out, ignoring the teary gazes Yaku’s parents exchanged all the while, “Please don’t cry, Mori-“

“You i-idiot, I love you too. Always..ha..have, y-you giant,” Yaku sniffed, blowing his nose, overwhelmed by the affection and words that had left Lev’s mouth. Since when did an alpha see him for something else? For who he was, instead of simply viewing him as a breeder? Since when did an idiot love him for who he was, and not just how small, pliant and personable an omega was and should be? Since when had he ever felt this loved? Not for his money, his status but himself?

Lev smiled softly.

“I know, Kenma told me.”

“Kenma what?”

“Told me that it wasn’t unrequited. My love that is-“

“Oh my god.”

“Heh. “

If everyone in the Nekoma volleyball club spotted Lev and Yaku lacing their hands together discretely (a futile attempt) during the next practice, nobody chose to say anything, other than Kenma, who gave Yaku a tiny smile, one that the omega returned, with a light blush scattering across his cheeks.

“Congrats.”

“Thank you.”

Watching Lev spike a clean shot across the net, turning back to beam at Yaku expectantly, the omega felt a wave of fondness and love pouring out of his entirely. He was blessed. Last Christmas, he was blessed with a pretend boyfriend. One he did not have to pay a single cent of hush money, but with so much more. Love.

_All that you are, is all I ever need._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter! I'm eternally grateful UWU Please leave a comment or kudo if you enjoyed this (〃‿〃✿)


	4. Day 3. You made me a Christmas playlist but it’s just ‘Mariah Carey’s “All I want for Christmas is you”. I can’t tell if you’re hitting on me or if it’s a joke. (Bokuto x Akaashi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eyes scanning across the man still apologizing profusely, he took note that the taller male was really handsome, fit and- the absence of a name tag sparked off a hint of disappointment and irritation in Akaashi. There was no name to come along with this beefcake with strong forearms that looked utterly delectable. Akaashi huffed, clearing his thoughts of that reminiscence. It was inappropriate of him to be thinking of someone he did not know- a man at that; a very dashing one. Yet, he found his eyes wandering back to the figure now turned back, making a piping hot cup of coffee. He let his eyes wander across the strong back, admiring those broad shoulders and cleared his throat before gazing back at his notes with a fierce blush blossoming on his cheeks. He felt the barista's eyes on him the moment he handed the cup of coffee to a customer, just as the chorus of 'Jingle Bells’ changed into a passionate rendition of 'All I want for Christmas is you’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's today's chapter UWU I hope you guys enjoyed reading the previous two chapters? Chapter three revolves around BokuAka. Bokuto x Akaashi is definitely one of my favorite pairings to write. I always have so much fun depicting their relationship- especially mutual pining heh. www I included Kuroo into this chapter as well~ Enjoy!

_I just want you for my own_ _, more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true. All I want for Christmas  
is you- you, baby. _

Akaashi was more than aware- _acutely_ conscious in fact, at this point in time, that the man- this strange man with an obnoxious hairstyle (which actually suited him as much as Akaashi hated to admit it, with every living cell in his body) working in the café he recently frequented at, was either a stalker, or an avid admirer.

Now, how did this nonsense come about? Akaashi could not quite pin point when he exactly ended up in this dire situation of being stared at as though he was a fresh piece of meat up on sale. Not that he had not stared back at the man in return. A blush settled on Akaashi's cheeks. It was not his fault that the man with the strange hairdo was quite a charmer, and a handsome one at that. He supposed this staring game of theirs started the day he stepped foot into this café for the very first time. Ever since the Christmas season started, his workload had increased with professors telling him that it was important to stay on track even though it was the winter break, and continue to revise for upcoming tests and submissions the moment school started after the winter break. With that daunting speech made by his professors, Akaashi, being the perfectionist he was, and is, juggled his time to read through his notes and work on his assignments early, to the best of his ability. It was always important having a head start, but that came with a price to pay when someone as studious as Akaashi liked to memorize his notes. He was starting to feel exhausted as this routine carried on- having to balance his work as a magazine model in addition to memorizing his notes, left him toiling late into the wee hours of the morning. With sleep deprivation and weariness seeping into his bones from the time spent running shoot after shoot, to preparatory assignments and revision, came the need for fuel- coffee.

Located not too far off the campus and where he resided, was a quaint coffee shop. He found himself seeking solace in the calming silence the moment he set foot into the cafe. It was surprisingly spacious despite how small and run down it looked on the outside, armed with comfortable chairs, plush pillows, warm lighting and wooden bookshelves filled with books. The aroma of coffee lulled him into momentary calmness and bliss, as he took in the Christmas decorations all set for the season- fairy lights, a sturdy Christmas tree filled with ornaments and- was that a snowy owl perched right there? The corners of his lips twitched. Someone here must like owls as much as he did. His smile widened. Walking up to the counter, Akaashi stared up at the menu, listening to the soft tune of ‘Silent Night’, when the silence was broken by a sharp gasp, coming from the counter.

 _Ah_. That was exactly how this nonsense started. Akaashi sighed, shaking his head drearily when he recalled how the man- the attractive café part timer fumbled with his change, stuttered his order, and forced a sheepish smile when Akaashi turned back to comment how he had gotten his order wrong, with a frown. The barista had gasped, flushed red and apologized profusely for the mistake, shaking his head in protest when Akaashi told him that it was alright not to make his order again. Charming really, if he was not for how much he suddenly resembled the snowy owl perched on the Christmas tree- he looked adorable. Eyes scanning across the man still apologizing profusely, he took note that the taller male was really handsome, fit and- the absence of a name tag sparked off a hint of disappointment and irritation in Akaashi. There was no name to come along with this beefcake with strong forearms that looked utterly _delectable_. Akaashi huffed, clearing his thoughts of that reminiscence. It was inappropriate of him to be thinking of someone he did not know- a man at that; a _very_ dashing one. Yet, he found his eyes wandering back to the figure now turned back, making a piping hot cup of coffee. He let his eyes wander across the strong back, admiring those broad shoulders and cleared his throat before gazing back at his notes with a fierce blush blossoming on his cheeks. He felt the barista's eyes on him the moment he handed the cup of coffee to a customer, just as the chorus of 'Jingle Bells’ changed into a passionate rendition of 'All I want for Christmas is you’.

‘He needs to stop being so obvious with the staring,’ the raven-haired male mused, weaving his fingers through his hair as the notes printed on the sheets of papers before him blurred (as though he was not the one who had just been oggling at the barista). “God, I'm being a hypocrite,” Akaashi murmured, “What's with the sudden change in song though?”

The distant sound of crooning in the background music and bell to the cafe door rang in his ears when another customer stepped in. Rubbing at his eyes absentmindedly, Akaashi muttered a silent string of incoherent mumbles under his breath. The corner of his eyes caught sight of the part timer staring at him intently yet again- this time going as far as to sweeping his heated gaze across the expanse of his body. Akaashi frowned, a mixture of discomfort and another indescribable emotion pricking at his fingertips for being gawked and stared at so openly. He should have picked another seat, instead of finding one so close to the counter. It just so happened that his usual sitting spot at the far end of the corner was taken by a group of giggly girls. What bad luck. (He could have been given a nice vantage point to glance at the cute barista)- Akaashi coughed, feeling his face heat up.

Exhaling what seemed to be another sigh to cover up his embarrassment, Akaashi looked up pointedly from the stack of thesis papers he had been working on before getting distracted, to meet golden eyes which widened in shock, having been caught staring (not that it was no longer becoming surprising when Akaashi too, was guilty of shooting the man heart-shaped goggly eyes- something his fellow model colleagues and university friends, Oikawa, Tsukishima, Kenma and Sugawara had not hesitated to poke fun at). Akaashi inhaled sharply, willing himself to keep a cool facade and neutral expression. His nostrils flared as he maintained eye contact with the barista, whose gaze morphed into panic. The man had nice eyes- hazel orbs with flecks of gold under the warm lighting.

Akaashi took note of how the background music playing in the cafe changed into another version of ‘All I want for Christmas is you’. A cover version with a gravelly voice of a tenor. Akaashi felt his lips twitch up in a little smile. A welp of surprise. The raven haired model felt a sick sense of satisfaction watching the man at the counter falter with their gazes still locked. It was altogether amusing and cute somehow. Akaashi’s lips parted. God no, he did not just think that the café staff was cute- no way. The dull throbbing in his chest and blood gushing through his veins told him otherwise. 'Yeah, keep telling yourself that you don't like that cutie, Akacchi~ ’ Akaashi recalled Oikawa's teasing jab. He averted his gaze quickly, giving himself a moment to compose himself before shooting a quick glance at the part timer who met his eye contact before tearing his gaze away, choosing to look anywhere, other than the direction he had originally been staring at. Fumbling with a mug while trying to look natural having been caught staring, Akaashi raised an eyebrow when the mug slipped right through the man’s fingers, only to fall onto the ground with a resounding crash of broken glass. ‘For someone with such strong looking arms, he sure has butter fingers,’Akaashi mused, gaze flickering back to his thesis, ‘And really charming eyes’. He added, after a second. His blush returned with a new found vengeance. Akaashi swore, under his breath.

“What’s with you Bokuto? You’ve been dazing off ever since the Christmas season started and this new guy- “An enraged yell, followed by a sad, dejected whimper coming from the same direction as the cute barista was all it took to make him look up barely a second later.

“Shhh!” Said man, Bokuto, whipped his head up instantly, recovering from what seemed to be a dejected and downcast mode, slapping his hand straight over his co-worker’s mouth- the man who had just spoken had an equally obnoxious hairstyle, one that made the corners of Akaashi’s lips quirk in amusement. “So he's called Bokuto,” he mumbled softly, tugging his scarf up to hide a grin, “He's really an owl.” 

Cheeks turned a rosy hue. He held his stare when golden orbs found his again.

A choked splutter. Those golden orbs darted back and forth. Hushed whispers, which were still loud enough to hear, even with the Christmas song (why was it _another_ rendition of 'All I want for Christmas is you’?) played in the café, were exchanged between the two men. It was ridiculous, if not for the loud thudding in his chest as his heart rate sped up.

“Kuroo, bro, shit, he’s looking in our direction! W-what do I do? Do I..Do I look okay? Oh my god, he staring so intently. His eyes bro! His eyes- they've got specks of green _and_ blue and oh my god bro, he’s _beautiful_ ,” Bokuto wheezed, fidgeting with a broom that had miraculously appeared out of nowhere, into his hands. He swept at the broken glass absentmindedly, all the while glancing at Akaashi every now and then. Akaashi attempted to maintain his composure as he stared hard at his notes laid out before him. The words made no sense to him as the cute barista's words rang in his ears. _Beautiful_. He had just been called beautiful, by the man. His possible crush- Gods. He was unable to stop his ears from turning a darker shade of red. Another set of sharp eyes bore into him. It seemed as though this Kuroo guy was a lot more perceptive and observant than his fellow coworker. Akaashi ducked his head deeper into his notes.

“Bro, for the love of God- just. Just go over and talk to him or something. This damn song's been playing thrice and I swear to god- if I hear another version of ‘All I want for Christmas is you’ for the fourth time, I'm firing you. God, where's Tsukki when I need him? He'd definitely say something about this. I can't believe you thought of creating this playlist to woo him, Lord forbid,” Kuroo hissed, nudging Bokuto in the ribs, “Man up and talk to him-“

“I can’t Kuroo,” Bokuto whined, “What if he doesn’t come back again?”

“Bro. He's been giving you those eyes from the start. _And_ he's still here listening to the same song for the third time. You've driven the other customers away with this playlist. So please, Bo. Do me a favor and just- just turn this damn playlist off!”

“Really? You think so? He's been looking at me too? But... But Kuroo, _bro_ , everyone _loves_ 'All I want for Christmas is you’.”

“Do you want to be fired on the spot?”

“Shit, no-”

“Yeah, that’s right. So do me a favor, put me out of misery of listening to your puppy love and talk to him. _And_ stop this playlist once you're done.” 

“You got me bro?”

“As much as I hate your playlist, yes.”

Akaashi listened to their conversation quietly, taking in everything calmly- correction, _as calmly as he could_. What was it with the conversation about wooing and- oh. Akaashi's eyes widened. A sharp inhale. His lungs constricted. _Oh._ If the playlist had driven the other customers away, was he not the only one left in here? A quick, subtle glance at his surroundings. His breath caught in his throat. He was the sole individual seated in the cafe, sane enough to sit through three renditions of 'All I want for Christmas is you’. Akaashi's heart rate spiked. Was the cute barista, Bokuto, someone he had a small- hell, (why was he bothering to lie) _massive_ , crush on actually coming on to him? Akaashi forced air into his lungs, bracing himself, when an _all-too_ familiar Christmas tune started playing in the background, for the fourth time. Oh my god.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_  
And I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree

 _I don't need to hang my stocking_  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas Day

 _I just want you for my own_  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas  
Is you  
You, baby

“H-hi, is it alright if I sat here?” Bokuto, the man with a hairstyle that resembled an owl, _his crush_ , now stood looming before Akaashi. The latter murmured a hushed curse when he realized that the man was really a lot _more_ attractive now that they were up close. He smelt really, really good too. The scent of coffee, soap and home. Akaashi's heart skipped a beat, letting his eyes wander across striking features, a chiseled jaw, nape and dear Lord- was that ink, on those collarbones that peaked through the white, fitting button up shirt Bokuto adorned? Akaashi felt himself burning up, ignoring another intense stare from Kuroo. Surely the man knew that he too, was fairly interested in his good pal, Bokuto, by now.

“Oh! Sharks. I forgot to introduce myself. I’m uhmm- I’m Bokuto haha. I uh.. I work here and you started coming around recently, this Christmas. I- I always wanted to talk to you but.. uhm… Oh god I can’t do this. It's just- you're…”

Akaashi took in Bokuto’s words with a blank look, even though his heart continued to race. Was this guy actually playing Mariah Carey’s ‘All I want for Christmas is you’ as this supposed 'playlist to woo’ Kuroo was talking about from the conversation he overhead? Oh my god. A playlist- a damn playlist of different versions of ‘All I want for Christmas is you’. This had to be a fucking joke. A loud snicker coming from Kuroo confirmed otherwise. Akaashi rubbed his temples with a long drawn-out groan. Unbelievable. Was this guy, his crush, the cute Batista he had been giving 'heart shaped goggly eyes’ attempting to woo him with this? Oh my god- _oh my god._

“I..I’m sorry. God I- I f..”

_Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas_ __  
I won't even wish for snow  
And I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe

It stunned Akaashi how much he _loved_ it.

“Bokuto san, are you- have you… Are you trying to woo me like this?” Akaashi stuttered helplessly, fighting a fierce blush all the while staring at the taller male, “That song- _urgh,_ is this how you… Flirt?”

Bokuto stared at Akaashi dumbly, fiddling with his hands, averting his gaze with a sheepish laugh, “D-do you not like it? I’ve always wanted to talk to you but I couldn’t muster the courage to talk to someone so beautiful. My bro, Kuroo said I could uhh… C-confess and ask you out with a romantic gesture. I.. I thought real hard 'bout it and what other better way than a playlist of good ’ol Carey’s hit, during Christmas too?” 

Expectation and a tinge of worry filled those golden orbs, which looked even more alluring up close. Akaashi inhaled sharply. The urge to pull the cute barista up close and press a passionate kiss on those plush lips tingled in his hands. He fought down the urge.

“I think it’s a great jingle, you know. I mean- Mariah Carey sleighed. Heh. You know, slayed,” Bokuto added, beaming cheerfully, dimples appearing on his cheeks. Akaashi hated himself for crooning internally at the sight, chest bubbling with warmth, indescribable fondness and love, even though he wanted the ground to swallow him up and wipe him off the face of Earth listening to how ridiculous Bokuto was. Puns- Was this guy for real? Was it possible for Akaashi Keiji, someone well known for control, sensibility and consideration, to fall so rashly, so hard, so deeply for someone he just met and spoke to? Inhaling the aroma of coffee and Bokuto's natural scent, Akaashi could not help the quiet, almost inaudible mumble, “Where have you bean, all my life?” He wanted nothing more than to drag his lips across those plush lips the man he had been staring and admiring for some time had. The cute barista who happened to share the same sentiments. His fingers twitched. He dug his nails into his palms. Bit his lip. God, he yearned to just kiss Bokuto senseless and convey just how much he liked the barista.

Fuck it-

That was _exactly_ what he did.

_And everyone is singing_  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need?  
Won't you please bring my baby to me?  
Yeah

 _Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just wanna see my baby (Yeahhh)  
Standing right outside my door

Tugging the owl lookalike barista down, he gazed at the taller man who blinked owlishly. Right hand cupping Bokuto's cheek gently, he pressed a kiss onto soft lips, slightly chapped, and shuddered when the man responded almost immediately, rough, calloused palms caressing his cheeks in return. Bokuto's tongue lapped at his lower lip asking permission for entrance, and Akaashi, head above the clouds, blush settled high on his cheekbones, was more than happy to comply, lips parting, allowing the other man's tongue in with a breathy exhale. Teeth nibbled at his lower lip gently tugging before they parted for air, panting.

_Oh I just want you for my own_

_For my own Baby_

_More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true_

_Baby all I want for Christmas is  
You baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you baby_

“My name is Akaashi Keiji and I… Like you a latte.”

Face flushed impossibly, a darker shade of red, Akaashi dug his face into his palms. Bokuto, with equally flushed cheeks, leant in.

“Akaashi! Was that a coffee pun?” He beamed, dimples on full display.

Akaashi groaned, hiding his fervent blush behind his hands. Bokuto wrapped his hands around the shorter male's wrists, pulling them away with a gentle grip, smiling softly- tenderly. The model's heart stopped beating altogether at the fond, intimate look.

“Akaashi Keiji, you mocha me crazy. Please go out with me.”

“.... God _. Yes_. Okay.”

Hands laced together, Bokuto sat opposite Akaashi with a wide grin, one the latter mirrored, with a smaller one of his own.

“God damn finally!” Kuroo shouted from the counter, putting a stop to the playlist.

His phone chimed just as Bokuto turned back to give him a petulant glare. Ignoring Bokuto's chatter with his newly confessed-to boyfriend (they hit it off really well and were meant to be after weeks of helpless pining), Kuroo glanced at his phone, a tiny smile of his own forming when he saw the message.

From: M 🌚🌚 nshine  ٩ ( ๑ ´ 3 ｀ ๑ ) ۶

Back home, in Tokyo. Bought dinner.

Maybe- just maybe, Bokuto's playlist had played in his favor too. Kuroo grinned, typing back a quick response to his lover.

_All I want for Christmas is you baby_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any kudos, comments and suggestions will make me so happy (☍﹏⁰)｡ Thank you for reading ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡


	5. Day 4: My car got stuck in the snow and you saved me.  (Sugawara x Daichi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the bitter cold of his car which had broken down, Sugawara allowed sobs to rake through his entire body. Tears ran down his cheeks, as he clutched onto his grey, wooly jacket, sobbing openly. Here, confined in this tiny, old car of his, he would allow himself to cry freely, without feeling any ounce of shame he had faced earlier, all alone- except he was not really alone. 
> 
> A gentle tap and knock on the rear mirror broke him out of his painful reverie. Sugawara sniffled, turning his head slowly to meet a concerned gaze which widened upon the exchange of eye contact- warm, full of worry, maturity and-
> 
> ‘Are you okay? Stranded?’ The man mouthed. 
> 
> Sugawara stared blankly at the man who stood strong, seeming to brave the cold and carry the weight of the world on his shoulders, all the while sniffing away before flushing a crimson red when he realized that the stranger not only had a strong, sturdy build. He was a dashing young man, just his type (sun kissed skin, a chiseled jaw, striking features, short cropped hair, broad shoulders)- one who could have been standing outside of his car, watching him cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter will be to your liking! Warning: This chapter has homophobia in it- it was painful to write in all honesty, but I really wanted to get this off my chest for once. If you feel uncomfortable with such content, please give this chapter a miss and wait for tooth aching fluff in tomorrow's chapter www Thank you for the support thus far!

_No snowflake ever falls in the wrong place._

A low string of curses left parted lips as a frantic figure wrapped lean, dexterous fingers around the only beacon of hope he saw at this point of time. Clasped gingerly in hand, he fiddled with it, mustering every ounce of good 'ol patience in his living cells. A sharp inhale. Hands trembled as they neared the sacred opening for the umpteenth time. A silent prayer went across a crowded mind. Turmoil. ‘Please let this work,’ he mused sullenly, trying to curb the anxiety threatening to rein its ugly head. He had had enough today.

Nudging his car key into the ignition point, taking in what seemed to be another deep inhale, he swallowed hard, just for good times sake- it left him gasping and wheezing when he choked on his saliva instead. Eyebrows furrowed in disdain. He gasped for air. Struggled when he felt the levels of unease spike throughout his body. The car key between his thumb and pointer finger slipped. Panic shot across his body. Why did it feel as though he was drowning? He looked out of the quarter glass by his side. A grimace tugged on the corners of his lips. He was more stranded in snow than drowning, in all honesty. He laughed bitterly. 'What a wonderful Christmas Eve,’ he sighed, attempting to run through the process of turning the engine to his automobile on thrice, before giving up with a defeated sigh.

Sugawara Koushi was known for many things, and patience was one of them. In the present situation he was in- this sad, bitter and cold predicament though? He found himself with little to no patience. He was stranded, cold, and very much lost. Desolate. Abandoned. Unwanted. His lower lip trembled. Slamming his head into his steering wheel, he could feel his vision blurring as a hot gush of tears he had held back, clouded his vision. They clung to his long lashes, threatening to run down his cheeks in rivulets. Sugawara swallowed the lump in his throat. He fought the urge and willed himself not to cry, quaking when his chest heaved ultimately, a broken sob emitting out of parted lips. He had gone to his family home early in preparation for Christmas, hoping to spend some quality family time after a long, harsh semester spent in university, only to be thrown out almost immediately on this Eve. He had made a massive slip up and exposed his sexual identity, coming out in front of his entire extensive family who instantly froze and gone deadly silent. Sugawara, through his tears and sobbing, recalled how those polite smiles on his families’ faces had slipped off almost instantaneously, hushed whispers still audible to his ears, scattering across the room.

“Oh dear, he’s gay.” Sugawara’s gaze travelled across the room to stare at his aunt- the aunt who had picked him up to and fro from school when his parents were too busy with work, when he was still a young child. His aunt who had once wrapped her arms around his, looking at him as though he was one of her own- watched as she now tapped her son’s shoulder and mouthed ‘Don’t you dare be like him’. His heart constricted in his chest when his aunt looked away upon making eye contact. What happened to the loving gaze she once showered him with?

“What will his parents do?” “It’s probably just a little teenage thing he will get over. It’s just a phase.” His gaze swept across to the front of the room, where his eldest cousin spoke quietly to his fiancée, hand entwined with hers. His cousin, whom he had always treated as a brotherly figure, now looked at him with a disapproving look that screamed: get over this stage, you’re not supposed to love men. Sugawara’s hands trembled. Shame. Humiliation. Rejection.

‘Disgusting.’ Sugawara held back his tears, forcing his face to remain neutral. Surely- surely someone, _surely_ someone in his family would stand up for him. He looked around helplessly, realizing how he was the only one standing in the room. Alone. Left to stand by himself.

‘Oh no, we’ve brought up a faggot into the family.’

Sugawara’s lips parted. A shaky exhale. That was the last straw Sugawara could take. He reeled back, snapping his head in anger, fingers curled into a tight fist, nails digging into the flesh of his palms as he trembled in fury. Staring at his parents in hope that the two closest family figures in his life- his kin, his flesh and blood would stand up for him. He only felt a cold wave of dread and nausea blanketing him at the sight of his father’s eyes downcast- choosing to look anywhere but at his son; those eyes that were once filled with so much pride, adoration and love. His mother’s parted lips, closing as she shook her head in disbelief.

“Suga dear, you know we can’t accept something so.. vile in the household. Besides,why’re you cracking such a joke at a-“

Except it was never a joke. It had never been a joke.

Staring at his mother dead in the eye, he gave her- them one last look before turning back, vowing that he was never going to turn back or step foot in that household. One that condemned love between the same gender.

In the bitter cold of his car which had broken down, Sugawara allowed sobs to rake through his entire body. Tears ran down his cheeks, as he clutched onto his grey, wooly jacket, sobbing openly. Here, confined in this tiny, old car of his, he would allow himself to cry freely, without feeling any ounce of shame he had faced earlier, all alone- except he was not really alone.

A gentle tap and knock on the rear mirror broke him out of his painful reverie. Sugawara sniffled, turning his head slowly to meet a concerned gaze which widened upon the exchange of eye contact- warm, full of worry, maturity and-

‘Are you okay? Stranded?’ The man mouthed.

Sugawara stared blankly at the man who stood strong, seeming to brave the cold and carry the weight of the world on his shoulders, all the while sniffing away before flushing a crimson red when he realized that the stranger not only had a strong, sturdy build. He was a dashing young man, just his type (sun kissed skin, a chiseled jaw, striking features, short cropped hair, broad shoulders)- one who could have been standing outside of his car, watching him cry. He swallowed hard, wiping the last of his tears using the hem of his sleeves hastily, and opened the car door. Embracing the cold, before turning to face the stranger, who continued to stare at him with the same look, which was also laced with something else altogether, Sugawara’s eyes wandered across the expanse of the man’s broad chest, feeling his cheeks heat up when the other man raised an eyebrow, a tiny quirk on his upper lip.

“I-I’m sorr-“

“Are you okay? You were crying really hard in there,” the man raised a hand, to rub at his nape sheepishly, “I don’t mean to intrude and cut you off. It’s really not like me to prod away and be so nosy, but you seemed to be close to a panic attack if I did not intervene and I couldn’t let that happen. I’m sorry. I’m… I’m Sawamura Daichi. I saw your car come to a stop from where I stay across the street,” the handsome man, Daichi, paused, clearly flustered, as he pointed to a street covered in snow, “I was going to ask if you needed some help or a place to stay for a bit since the road up ahead’s all closed because of an upcoming snow storm and your car seems to have broken down but you burst into tears and-”

Daichi halted in his little speech, cheeks turning a rosy hue when he realized just how much he had spoken. He did not mean to bring up how he had been standing outside for quite some time, watching the man wail. He licked his lips, now chapped from the cold. Sugawara’s eyes were quick to follow, to the man’s oblivion. The former caught himself, eyes widened, feeling the heat in his cheeks blossom to the back of his ears, his nape when it struck him in the chords how he was just openly gawking (and admiring) the man standing before him, all the while remaining silent. He flushed, averting his gaze for a bit. There was no way he was not gay, he thought bitterly. The things his family had said drifted in his ears, before Sugawara grimaced, pushing those thoughts to the back of his head. His nose was stuffy, eyes probably still red and puffy from crying so hard and he must look atrocious in front of a devilishly handsome looking young man who looked no older than he was. Sugawara fidgeted consciously, playing with the hem of his sleeves before gazing at the slightly taller man coyly. “I-I actually came out to my family that I was gay, rainbows and all and they didn’t take it too well so I just took off and- _oh god_ , why am I telling you this,” Sugawara gasped, slapping a palm over his mouth to stop himself from embarrassing himself any more than he already had, “I’m sorry- you just…You have this solid, comforting presence that’s so sturdy strong and reliable, it...I’m okay-”

Panic coursed through his veins. Just what was he rambling about? He did not want to scare off a stranger for being gay. Or have the handsome stranger think he was coming onto him (maybe he was, but oh boy- Sugawara had never been this attracted to someone he just met). Thinking about his family's reaction to his coming out, people he called family and had regarded as family his whole life made him halt in his tracks- if his parents had not even bothered to stand up for him and accept him, what more so of a stranger? This epiphany hit him hard. He was ready to turn back, take refuge and hide (maybe even die of hypothermia) in his car when Daichi spoke, voice low, resonant, resounding.

“Woah, hey, calm down. It’s okay. I’m… I'm bisexual myself, actually. It's not a big deal being gay, I'm not going to judge you with the knowledge that we all have our preferences. Some people are bound to judge and discriminate. That's how the world is like now. My mum was quite accepting when I came out but my dad…He reacted pretty badly. _Ah_. I'm getting off topic again. I'm sorry, but… If there’s anything I have to say, please don't blame yourself about… you know, being gay. Even if your family can't accept you, there's a huge community out there with open arms, ready to embrace you. I'm a part of it too. Uhm...Your-Your car's broken down?”

Sugawara nodded, flushing an impossibly darker shade of red as he took in the advice quietly. The dashing man before him was bisexual, and he had gone out to give him a bunch of advice and comfort in an attempt to make him feel better (it did). It made a sparkle of something like hope ignite in his veins knowing that the man was bisexual.

“Could you… Take a look at it? It just can't start up. I don’t know much about cars but I really need to get home before that snow storm starts.”

Daichi smiled reassuringly, stepping closer to examine his car, bending over just a tad to pull the hood over, before shaking his head after a couple of minutes. He was no expert with cars himself, but he could tell something was off when smoke began to rise from some weird looking part of the car. He pulled the hood back down, oblivious to the appreciative stare fixated on the thin stripe of tan skin visible now that his hoodie had ridden up a tad.

“No good, I think you might have to give a call to the car services first thing in the morning when the roads are back open. I'm no expert but that smoke coming from the car didn’t look very promising. I’m sorry I can’t help much. Hopefully the snow storm ends by then,” Daichi straightened his back and cleared his throat.

Sugawara's gaze snapped back up to meet eyes filled with warmth. It made his heart race against his chest. “Thank you for helping out, Daichi san… I… I’m just going to get back in the car, hope I won't freeze and get some help first thing in the morning.”

“Oh no no, Daichi will do. You don't look any older than I do, in all honesty,” Daichi smiled good naturedly, pausing when he realized that there was still no name to go with the beautiful man standing before him (with a slightly snotty nose, mild puffy eyes and dried tear-stained cheeks from the crying). The man before him was a a true beauty, with or without the snot and dried tears. Daichi found himself wanting to reach out and brush some snowflakes clinging onto long lashes. It had begun to snow slightly since Sugawara stepped out of the car, looking like an angel, snatching Daichi’s breath away instantaneously.

“Ah! I never got to introduce myself,” Sugawara cocked his head, scrunching his nose when a gush of cold breeze tousled his ash grey locks of hair, messing up his hair more than before, “I'm Sugawara Koushi.”

“Sugawara Koushi…” Daichi mumbled quietly, testing the other man's name and how it rolled off his tongue. A soft smile tugged on his lips. It suit the beautiful man perfectly. Unable to resist himself, the taller male reached out to brush a stray hair off Sugawara's forehead instead of reaching out for a supposed handshake. He went absolutely still. If there was another passerby around, they would have probably snorted at how ridiculous it was: two, grown man standing frozen by the roadside, one with his hand still lingering on soft locks of hair, fluffy to the touch, the other, gasping like a fish out of water, face a dark shade of crimson red. To the two men on the other hand, it seemed as though time had come to a sudden halt, with the whole world revolving around the both of them. Gazes still locked with one another's, it was Daichi who broke the awkward silence with a stuttered apology,

“I'm so sorry,” Daichi's lowered his arm, flustered, “I.. uhm… it's- it's too cold out, and I know you said you wanted to get back in the car but there's no heater. With the storm, you could fall sick and… Since I couldn’t help you with your car, uhmm..D-do you want to come over to my place to have some coffee or hot chocolate instead? I can make quite a mean cup of hot chocolate. You could… At least stay until the storm passes? I know I won't be able to get a good night's sleep knowing I left a beauty like you out in the cold without helping.”

Sugawara blinked. Was that an invitation? Was this what Oikawa called some kind of 'pick up’ line, something like the term 'Netflix and chill’? Did Daichi just refer to him as a beauty? He swallowed hard. This man he just met, Daichi, was merely someone who caught him crying in his broken down car and someone he had struck a conversation with. Yet he was kind enough to offer help and-

'He indirectly referred me as a beauty, _oh my god._ Is that man smooth or what,’ Sugawara mused at the implication behind Daichi's words (the man was spotting a heavy blush of his own, having called Sugawara a beauty), allowing himself to think further into the what ifs, cheeks tinting as he subconsciously ran his eyes across Daichi's chest, strong arms, thick thighs clad in denim and- _oh boy. “_ Big,” Sugawara murmured softly. His own private thoughts made him blush.

“I beg your pardon? Yes, the snow fall's looking pretty big now,” Daichi chuckled, looking over his shoulder as he gazed into the darkening skyline. The snowflakes falling were beginning to grow in size quickly. (If only the poor man knew what Sugawara was talking about.)

Sugawara, still caught in the midst of a crisis of his lifetime, kept his eyes fixated on Daichi's side profile before the man turned back and gazed at him. It made Sugawara blush harder upon realizing he had been caught checking Daichi out.

“Are you okay, Sugawara? Your face is uhmm… red?”

Sugawara averted his gaze. He hated it when he blushed. It wasn't cute. It wasn't a soft pink like a healthy outdoor kind of glow either. It was beet red. Splotchy. The fact that Daichi was kind enough not to point that out, made him flush harder until he was scarlet and roasting hot. He pressed his palms against his scalding cheeks.

“I'm okay, just… just cold,” he mumbled quietly, “Is it really okay if I imposed on you?”

“Don't worry about that. Let's get you to a warm place,” Daichi murmured softly, gently tugging Sugawara in tow, whose body almost melted into a puddle of goo, feeling the heat radiating from calloused palms.

Stepping into a stranger's house, well maybe not a stranger entirely, but Daichi's home, felt weird. Mind boggling even. The Sugawara Koushi from a while back, would have never dared to follow someone he barely knew, but the man was deprived of warmth after being in the cold and above all, acceptance, having been shunned so openly by his extended family, with the inclusion of his parents. On Christmas Eve too. Was it just so wrong to love someone of the same gender? Why did he have to be put into place when it was just love? Was love not supposed to be something boundless? Something without limitations? Sugawara was filled with unjust.

Staring at the sturdy tree in the middle of the living room, close by the fireplace, the injustice he felt slowly morphed into a wave of crushing numbness. He was all alone this Christmas- how could he go back to a place he called home when his family no longer accepted him simply because he liked men? To put him down with hurtful words, scorn and rejection. 'Disgusting’, ‘Don’t you dare follow his footsteps’, 'It's just a phase’, ‘We raised a faggot.’ It hurt. He swallowed the uncomfortable lump in his throat. He was not going to cry again when good 'ol Daichi, all suave and dashing, had kindly given him a temporary shelter and plenty of help. “Positive thoughts. Think of happy thoughts,” Sugawara mumbled.

A steaming cup of hot chocolate was placed in his hands before his thoughts spiralled even further. Sugawara glanced up at Daichi, who motioned him to get himself cosy with a small, knowing smile. How was it possible for someone he had just met, to be so accepting and perceptive? Something about this dashing young man, Daichi, was utterly genuine, benevolent and it tugged on his heartstrings, when a large ball of fluff came tumbling over in greeting, pouncing at him until he landed on Daichi's sofa with a loud 'oof’. _A dog lover too._ Was it possible to fall in love at first sight and even deeper for someone he had just met?

“Mikael! Stay down, boy!” Daichi ordered sternly, hardened features softening when he saw the absolute look of delight on Sugawara's face (he looked as though he wanted to cry earlier and it had broken his heart for some reason knowing that the other man was still trying to deal with the rejection from his family after coming out; he was earnestly and helplessly attracted to the man with ash grey hair).

“You have a Samoyed, Daichi? That's amazing! Mikael is such an adorable name. I love dogs so much,” Sugawara gushed, giving the man such a carefree look of happiness that made Daichi's heart rate spike and drew him closer, “I wish I could keep one, but my apartment's regulations won't allow me to.”

A pout. Daichi wanted to wrap his arms around the man and never let him go after what he had been through. He had been there himself once, and was lucky enough that his mother was accepting, but Sugawara? Something told him that he had to convey the bubbling attraction he felt for the other. He knew it was not a small thing, not empathy or sympathy for someone who had been shunned after coming out, a driver with a car that had broken down but something else entirely when all he wanted to do was press loving kisses across Sugawara's forehead, rosy cheeks, right on the beauty mark under his eye and show him he was loved and not alone. Daichi felt his breath getting caught in his throat. Love at first sight. It had blossomed just as the first snowflakes had fallen.

“Sugawara-”

“Oh Daichi, please just call me Suga, everyone does!” Sugawara smiled, the earlier pang of sadness and dejection, driven to the back of his head, by Daichi’s calming presence and warmth.

“S-suga.”

Sugawara hummed, raking his dexterous fingers though Mikael's silky fur.

“You are welcome to visit Mikael and me anytime. Mika seems to adore you. He's normally more shy and reserved. Sugawa- This sounds crazy, Suga. But... I need to say this. We-We’ve just met. I know, but- I think I… I think I like you, Suga.”

Pin drop silence, apart from the howl coming from the storm outside. The snowflakes grew, and fell harder than before. 

“I… think I fell for you too,” Sugawara admitted quietly after a while, burying his face into Mikael's fur, “The moment I stepped out of the car and saw you... You’re so hot.”

An embarrassed drawn out groan. Daichi felt his face burning up at the confession. It was not the first time he had been told that, considering how he was friends with Kuroo and Bokuto but hearing it from someone he felt attracted to was a first.

“I..I'm hot?”

“Yeah. I… I couldn't stop staring at you and your physique. Plus your voice,” Sugawara mumbled, “You've got this intuition and you're perceptive. You… I like that about you. That you're so accepting. And handsome, of course.”

Although Sugawara's face remained hidden, the rosiness in his ears gave him away. It was obvious that they were as rosy as his face. Daichi grinned, gingerly entwining his hand with Sugawara's cautiously. He hadn't known that the latter always felt more than he expressed. The latter squeezed his hand weakly, but it was enough for Daichi, who rubbed his thumb against the other man's knuckles gently.

“I saved you didn't I?”

Sugawara finally looked up coyly and spoke with honesty laced in every word, “In more ways than one.”

Daichi beamed.

“Will you celebrate Christmas with me, Suga?”

A shy nod.

_The greatest gift you can receive, is the gift of unconditional love, and acceptance._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter! (´∀`) I hope you guys enjoyed reading today's content, even though I threw in just a tinge of angst. Please feel free to leave any suggestions and comments. 
> 
> Look forward to tomorrow's chapter on... IwaOi!


	6. Day 5: Last Christmas, I gave you my heart and you asked me to marry you. (Iwaizumi x Oikawa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smooth limbs now tangled together beneath unblemished sheets, slim digits carded through auburn hair streaked across plush pillows. Soft fluffy locks of hair that never tangled when he ran his fingers through them time and again. Long lashes battered against porcelain cheeks that looked fuller. Iwaizumi's heart thudded in his chest, constricting at the wholesome look on his lover's boyish features.
> 
> “Long enough to look at Iwa chan's grumpy sleeping face,” Oikawa grinned impishly, even as another indescribable form of love and adoration flooded his chest, surging through his veins. His lips parted, breaking into a wider, toothy grin when his lover's face twitched in irritation. He burrowed his head into Iwaizumi's chest as a form of silent apology, relishing in the little contented sigh he received, strong arms around his waist tightening just a tad. Oikawa's heart squeezed, palpitated, skipped a beat. He bit his lip, the desire to pull his boyfriend who was gazing at him with a loving look in his eyes and press a sloppy kiss on those luscious lips, burning low in his guts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter will be to your liking! www

_ I'm in this for the long ride. _

_ I'm here to make you laugh and smile. _

_ I'm here to stand by you at every corner.  _

_ I'm here to go on the journey of life with you. _

_ Until the end of time, _

_ I'm here now, I'm here forever. _

_ I want to give you your happily ever after. _

_ Will you marry me? _

Warm rays of light filtering through thin, sheer curtains awoke the man who had been in a deep, restful slumber. Long eyelashes fluttered gingerly. Rousing groggily, sleep still crusted in his eyes, the man let out a groan, stretching his well-rested limbs across soft satin sheets. The distant sound of Christmas tunes came playing from the radio, jubilant cheers and boisterous laughter could be heard from fellow neighbors. Christmas. He hummed softly,relishing in the comfortable warmth surrounding him, one that almost lulled him back to sleep, had it not been for the loud snore coming from his side.The man shifted to his side as quietly as he could, taking in the sight that unraveled before him with a tiny smile etched on his features. Resting his head on his elbow, he took in every heave of the other man's chest. The man felt a wave of sheer adoration bubbling through his veins as he gazed at his sleeping partner fondly. Rays of brightness cast little squares onto the glossy marble tiling, reflecting several objects in the room which was otherwise furnished simply, other than the little Christmas tree in their room. The man gazed at his sleeping partner, the beginnings of dawn engulfing his body with a radiance that gave rise to ethereal beauty. He gazed at the muscular body appreciatively, finally within his reach.  _ Finally.  _

Oikawa could not recall how long the two of them had been together. He had been by this man's side all his life and he could not remember an instance where the two had ever been apart. Growing up as childhood friends, they had been together their whole life. Oikawa was unable to suppress the small smile of pride, sheer bliss and thankfulness- a smile filled with love and affection at that. The two of them had been through, encountered and overcome so much in life. From years of hiding the mutual love they had for one another, to times spent thinking how they both thought that their love they had for one another was unrequited. Childhood friends, the best of friends, teammates, brother, family. They could now happily lace and entwine their hands together and tell everyone that they were lovers. Gone were the days of heartache, uncertainty, fear- battles fought, fighting the fervent urge to look the other in the eye and break out into a heartfelt confession. Days spent thinking that they could only remain as the best of friends and nothing more. Not anymore. 

The man exhaled the breath he had been holding in, momentarily swept by a tidal wave of emotions. He swallowed the lump in his throat. He snuggled closer to his sleeping partner who was beginning to awaken, nose scrunched, eyebrows furrowed into a grumpy frown which immediately softened upon meeting hazel orbs still glazed over with emotion. Strong arms reached out wordlessly, wrapping around his waist to tug him closer into a warm embrace. 

“Mornin’ Shittykawa, how long you've been awake?” The man slurred drowsily, rubbing his nose against Oikawa's nape.

Smooth limbs now tangled together beneath unblemished sheets, slim digits carded through auburn hair streaked across plush pillows. Soft fluffy locks of hair that never tangled when he ran his fingers through them time and again. Long lashes battered against porcelain cheeks that looked fuller. Iwaizumi's heart thudded in his chest, constricting at the wholesome look on his lover's boyish features.

“Long enough to look at Iwa chan's grumpy sleeping face,” Oikawa grinned impishly, even as another indescribable form of love and adoration flooded his chest, surging through his veins. His lips parted, breaking into a wider, toothy grin when his lover's face twitched in irritation. He burrowed his head into Iwaizumi's chest as a form of silent apology, relishing in the little contented sigh he received, strong arms around his waist tightening just a tad. Oikawa's heart squeezed, palpitated, skipped a beat. He bit his lip, the desire to pull his boyfriend who was gazing at him with a loving look in his eyes and press a sloppy kiss on those luscious lips, burning low in his guts. A low smirk settled on those lips, upon sensing the change in Oikawa. Iwaizumi rolled atop the startled brunette who slowly smirked in response. 

“Iwa chan~ You're heavy,” Oikawa huffed, even though his eyes gleamed with amusement and arousal when he felt a certain something prodding against his thigh, “Oh~ I see mini Iwa chan's all up bright and early. Rise and shine~”

Iwaizumi quirked an eyebrow, flicking Oikawa's forehead, who whined in response, before a lazy smile stretched across his face. 

“Hey, Iwa chan…”

“What,” Iwaizumi scowled, pressing heated kisses from Oikawa's jaw, down his nape to his prominent collarbones. He grinned into the latter's chest, when he got a breathy exhale. 

“H-hajime-” Oikawa mumbled softly, breath hitching, back arching from the sheets when his lover's teeth scraped across his nipples.

“Tooru,” Iwaizumi murmured in response, pulling away just a bit to admire the love of his life, an appreciative gaze travelling across delicate, downy skin to soft, pillowy lips. A small smile settled on slightly puckered lips. 

“I'm so happy, Hajime,” Oikawa whispered fondly, watching Iwaizumi return the smile with a tiny quirk to his lips, “You remember last Christmas when I finally cracked and confessed to you in the midst of the party?”

A low chuckle.

“Your snot was running all over your face, Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi snickered, blatantly ignoring the pout forming on Oikawa's face, gently caressing the latter's lower back. The taller brunette shuddered at the gratifying touch that rested on his hip bones, tugging his boyfriend into his chest, relishing in the slender fingers that dug into his flesh, rendering him weak in the knees. His lips parted, drawling out an embarrassing whine that made the painfully, beautiful and sinful smirk on Iwaizumi's face grow wider each second. 

“Mean Iwa chan!” Oikawa pouted petulantly, “Here I was trying to be all sentimental on Christmas and-”

Iwaizumi sighed, grumbling before he pecked his lover's cheeks. He ought to be paid to deal with this brat at times. 

“You idiot,” Iwaizumi murmured, “But you're my idiot. (Iwaizumi watched as Oikawa flushed a pretty shade of pink and grinned cheerfully- that lovable dork.) Of course I remember. I'd never forget something so significant.” 

_ A year ago  _

Oikawa fidgeted nervously as he sat by the end of the kitchen table of Iwaizumi's family home. Fingers wrung tight, he forced a polite smile when Iwaizumi took a seat next to him, a beautiful lady in tow, one who sat by his side as Iwaizumi's parents watched them carefully. His lips twitched and turned down instinctively when the woman grabbed Iwaizumi's arm, fluttering her lashes. Oikawa's mouth was momentarily filled with bitter distaste. He longed to grab the man's wrist and get the man to look at him, and him alone. What would it take to have that? To have Iwaizumi's eyes on him? To have Iwaizumi not just as a friend, but- His heart wrenched t the thought.

“Iwaizumi,” Oikawa glanced at Iwaizumi's father, swallowing the uncomfortable lump forming in his throat when the man gave the lady a quick look over with a smile, “I see you brought her along and… Oikawa?”

Oikawa gazed at the tiny frown, feeling his eyes glaze over at the disapproval in those eyes. Was that look simply one that of disapproval because he was a man? He felt himself tremble and quake. He knew the years he spent growing up with Iwaizumi ought to be deemed of as a friendship. Over the years though, as they two budded and grew into young men, it had gotten more difficult- watching thick muscles fill clothes that were once baggy, skin that turned a tan shade, facial features that grew more distinct as baby fat disappeared. As a man in his twenties, it was becoming a toil to conceal the love and admiration he had for his childhood friend. Why did he have to hold it in? Was is it wrong to love a man? Was he not worthy and deserving enough of this love?

He glanced at the woman who now leant in to whisper something into Iwaizumi's ear, with a provocative smile directed at him. Watched Iwaizumi smile. His fingers curled into a fist. How dare her touch Iwaizumi like that? How dare Iwaizumi smile like that? How was it that Iwaizumi never smiled like that when he was with him? He was close to shooting her a glare when a sudden epiphany struck him in the chords- who was he to claim Iwaizumi like that when he-

His cheeks were wet, stained with tears before he knew it. It hurt. There was the truth laid bare before him. It was impossible for his love to be reciprocated. They were friends- childhood friends for Pete’s sake! And that was what they would always be. Clenching his chest all the while ignoring the wide stares he received from Iwaizumi, his parents and the lady, he broke down into ugly sobs, snot dribbling down his chin at the heartache. 

“Oi, Shittykawa- why the hell are you cryin-”

“I-I like you,  _ you asshole,”  _ Oikawa spat, venom laced in every word, vision blurred with tears, “Did you bring me here just to flaunt your girlfriend in front of me when i- I love you so much.  _ God _ . I’ve liked you since forever and now you just bring me along and you've got a girlfriend? What the… what the hell, Hajime. You… You asshole!” He cried. “I… I love you so much but you-”

“What the fuck.”

“I'm Iwaizumi's sister.”

“Oh Oikawa dear! Our son has loved you all these years.”

To say that Oikawa ended up crying even harder, snot running down his face in absolute relief all the while hearing Iwaizumi's sister and parents cackling would be an understatement. He ended up bawling before a plush set of lips took his breath away (quite literally). 

“You fucking idiot. I love you, Shittykawa.It can only be you.” 

_ Back to the present _

“Hey Iwa chan… I love you, you know,” Oikawa mumbled, “Even when you're such a grump.” 

Iwaizumi huffed sullenly, even as he ran feathery touches that ran down the expanse of Oikawa's chest with a loving look. “I love you too, dork.” 

Silence ensued for a minute, gentle touches exchanged between the two men before things got too heated, and Iwaizumi rolled over and crept off the bed, to open the drawer by the bedside and Christmas tree. Taking a second or two to compose himself, he dug deep into the drawer for something for this special occasion with quivering hands. Oikawa shot the former a cocky grin, getting himself comfortable excitedly, blood surging through his veins as he battered his eyelashes in an attempt to look seductive. Iwaizumi snorted, hiding the thing he now held in his hands, behind his back. Oikawa smiled wolfishly, raising his index finger to beckon his lover over with a coo. Iwaizumi shook his head fondly, creeping back up the bed. He planted his knees on either side of Oikawa’s lithe frame, looking down on his boyfriend- beautiful and perfectly imperfect in his very eyes. 

“Got the lube packet huh, Iwa chan~”Oikawa sang chirpily, spreading his legs just a little to accommodate his partner who took in a quiet inhale, leaning in to brush his nose against the brunette’s, “Sappy Iwa chan.”

A giggle. Iwaizumi heart was so full. Abundant. But he still took in the love, endearment and affection he felt for this giant idiot laid before him greedily, those hazel orbs filled with so much happiness and equal adoration. He felt his heart soar. Iwaizumi could not recall a moment in life that he did not love the other male. No matter how angry, irritated and upset he was, there was always love bubbling within him, ready to pour out and overwhelm his entirety for this being- Oikawa Tooru, who was a ridiculous but adorable dork- one who was utterly obsessed with space, aliens and what not. His other piece. His other half. Oikawa Tooru, a man who completed him, made him better and someone he loved so much, with every living cell and gallon of blood in his body. Oikawa Tooru, someone, the only one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. 

“Iwa chan~ Get on with it, old man,” Oikawa rolled his hips languidly, invitingly. Iwaizumi let his eyes wander down for a bit, fingers shaking. Trembling. Quivering. (He was a weak man who was unable to say no to such advances from the love of his life.) The item in his hand remained clasped tightly as the beginnings of anxiety, worry and fear gnawed at his insides.

“Tooru-” 

“Hmm?” 

“I…”

“What’s the matter, Hajime?” Oikawa sat up straight, clearly noticing the discomfort and worry laced in his lover.

Iwaizumi swallowed hard, feeling Oikawa stare at his in genuine concern, lips pressed into a thin line. A bead of perspiration rolled down the side of his forehead. With his boyfriend sitting up on the bed, the white satin sheets now cascaded around him like a gown. The sunlight peeking through the sheer curtains covered his lover with a veil of light, an ethereal glow- this was now or never. 

“Oikawa, will you marry me?”

“Are you- oh my… H-Hajime… Is this..Is this for real? You-  _ oh my god _ , what the hell, yes. Yes! Yes-” Oikawa stared at the red velvet box, opened to reveal a set of golden rings. 

Tears burst forth like water from a dam, spilling down porcelain cheeks. Iwaizumi was quick to brush them away gingerly, caressing Oikawa’s cheeks in his hand as he pressed kiss after kiss on every part of the love of his life. The brunette could feel the muscles in his chin trembling as he sobbed openly, crying. The man looked towards the window, staring at the snow falling, bright Christmas lights- it was almost surreal. Was this what happiness felt like? Tugged close into a strong embrace, golden band slipped onto his fourth finger, he let out a shaky exhale, smiling through tears as his gaze swept back to meet Iwaizumi’s teary ones. 

“I guess I can’t call you Iwa-chan anymore.”

Iwaizumi and Oikawa shared a grin, hands entwined, golden bands on their fingers gleaming in the light. All around, Christmas tunes played. But between them, the distant sound of wedding bells rang in their ears.

_ Forever is a long time, but I wouldn’t mind spending it with you.  _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. Any comments and feedback will be greatly appreciated!


	7. Day 6. I got you for Secret Santa, but I thought it was supposed to be a gag gift, and now I won’t fess up because I’m embarrassed. (Ushijima x Tendou), (Semi x Shirabu) (Shiratorizawa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yeah, captain! Who gave such a ridiculous gift? What does the card say?” Yamagata spoke up, overwhelmed by new found interest. 
> 
> The Shiratorizawa members nodded in agreement, as Ushjima’s stoic expression broke into a rare smile. He careful turned the card around. Scrawled in glittery ink along with a printed elf, the card wrote 'When I look at you, I can't help but touch my elf’. Goshiki scrunched his nose, confused, turning to Shirabu who made his way over to the poor first year frantically.  
> “What does that mean senpai?”   
> “Oh- oh my boy, you don't need to know,” Shirabu shushed him quickly, distracting him with a candy cane he retrieved from the side pocket of his blazer.
> 
> “That one looks like it's in mint condition.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this chapter late /cries/ I'm terribly sorry about the long wait. I've been tied down with work as well as school recently, but I'll be updating the next few chapters as soon as I can! Sometimes I question why I chose to be an Animation student above all things- 
> 
> This chapter revolves around the Shiratorizawa team! I love these boys so much TT

Unbeknownst to a lot of people, the Shiratorizawa men’s volleyball team partook in a yearly tradition whenever Christmas came along. For a team that looked dead serious and solemn (aside from certain individuals who made things just a tad more interesting and flavorful), the Shiratorizawa volleyball club was otherwise seen as a bunch of tall, burly men with grim expressions, the idea of winning and success driven and ingrained deep into their cores. No one would have really expected such a tradition to go around within such a serious team, but hey- there is always bound to be surprises and unexpectancies in life. With the many surprises and unexpectancies in life, came the tradition Shiratorizawa celebrated every year without fail. This particular tradition that took place; was something that had been passed down along the years and this year was no exception. No one knew of its origin, much to the dismay of some, but it was not something to worry and fret about on this occasion. 

As Christmas drew near, the men began to brace themselves for the worst (or better, for some). There were different levels of enthusiasm in light of this special event of course; some took it to the heart and manifested a form of absolute devotion and passion towards it. Others? Not so much. 

A week before Christmas, the Shiratorizawa team, on this pleasant day, found themselves gathered in the volleyball indoor court, seated in a circle. It was quite a comical really, to the eyes of a bystander. A huge bunch of young men sitting in a circle, clad in their winter uniforms, cradling large bundles (some were smaller) at six in the morning. Hilarious, in all honesty. It looked as though they were holding a ritual, with the grim expressions on most of their faces. Of course, certain individuals, with higher levels of enthusiasm, adorning wide grins, were more than happy to kick start this little tradition on this day. 

It was a wonder and feat, considering how it was still six in the morning, and anyone in their sane minds would still be asleep on a Saturday morning (they had supplementary classes at nine, followed closely by club activities at noon). At least for teenage high schoolers who needed all the sleep and rest they had to get. Such cheeriness was a true testament to the amount of devotion and passion these minorities had for this tradition. 

“Good morning senpais! U-ushijima senpai, you look great this morning! I mean- you look like you are in your top form once again, senpai!” 

A loud, jubilant greeting came from the enthusiastic and well-mannered boy, who had just spoken and fidgeted in his seat, eyes gleaming bright in wonder as he gazed at his team members with this endearing, bewildered look of amazement (the look of admiration was greatest when his gaze finally fixated on Shiratorizawa’s captain and ace, Ushijima), a rosy flush coloring his cheeks with a healthy glow when the captain gazed at him in return and nodded in greeting. His team members, Kawanishi and Yamagata, were quick to take note of this. They did not hesitate to strike. Adorning sleazy grins, they nudged the poor boy who was now a scarlet red, in the ribs. 

“Oho~ Our Goshiki’s crush on captain is strong as ever this morning. Such devotion,” Kawanishi snickered, ruffling Goshiki’s hair, “I wonder if our little ace to be got our captain something~” 

Goshiki whimpered, seeming to deflate at the middle blocker’s taunting. The gift in his his hands tumbled before him. He went still, eyes blowing wide in panic, scanning the well-wrapped gift for any dents, before attempting to hide his face behind his hands when he realized that Kawanishi and Yamagata’s eyes had been locked on him all along. His wrists were grabbed gently by Yamagata who exchanged a knowing look at Kawanishi. The former pried his hands off his face. The latter on the other hand, drew closer towards Goshiki’s gift. Yamagata and Kawanishi shared a common grin, eyes glinting with a seemingly sinister entourage (in Goshiki’s eyes). Goshiki felt the blood drain from his face. 

“Senpai- p-please don’t! It’s… It’s really fragile! The wrapping needs to look perfect for-” He stopped himself before he could let the cat out of the bag. The heavy blush settled on his cheeks gave him away. His fellow team mates smirked. 

The taunting and loud banter only came to a stop when the door to the gymnasium slammed wide open, a lanky bundle of limbs coming through in a hurry, red streaks of hair unkempt. Earmuffs slipped off in the process. 

“Morning y'all!” The man who had just entered the gymnasium beamed, showing a full set of white, pearly teeth.   
“You're late, Tendou,” Ushijima glanced at the middle blocker calmly, without batting an eyelid.   
Tendou scratched the side of his nape sheepishly, “Sorry ‘bout that Wakatoshi!” 

Ushijima nodded once to accept his apology. Tendou grinned. ‘Stoic as usual, but just as handsome,’ he mused. He felt his ears turn a little red and wished he still had his earmuffs on. Swallowing the little spark of embarrassment and turning back to to the rest of his teammates still seated in a circle, looking disinterested as always, apart from a few team members who were engaged in their own bickering and banter, Tendou wrung his fingers in excitement before squeezing into the circle, stirring grumbles and sighs.

“Oi, Tendou! You’re huge, stop it,” Semi groaned, giving him a grumpy glare, “You’ve really got no sense of spatial awareness.”

“Ehhh? Semisemi~ I’m huge? That makes me happy knowing you think that way. Thanks babe~ But you don’t want me to sit next to you? That wounds me. Hmm...Does that mean you want me to sit even closer by your side?” Tendou was quick to prompt, wiggling his eyebrows, enjoying the absolute look of mortification on the setter/pinch server’s face. Such a joy in life. Tendou felt his heart fill with warmth. This was not just a volleyball club to him. The people here were not just teammates, but people he regarded as family. 

“God no! Get away, you fuc-”

Tendou snickered. Shirabu broke the circle even before Semi retorted, sensing something would go terribly amiss if he did not step in any sooner. He got up on his feet, dropped into a squat and slapped his hands over Goshiki’s ears just as the setter/pinch server/his rival cursed. 

“-ker.” 

“Language, Eita. Language,” Shirabu hissed, throwing a sharp glare at Semi, who tensed before a scowl settled on his face.   
“Fuck you,” Semi snarled.   
“Maybe once we're home,” Shirabu growled.

“...English,” Tendou was more than happy to give his input.

The duo threw him a sharp glare before focusing on more important things. Tendou raised his lanky arms to surrender. He was unable to swallow the giddy happiness of having a family like this. No matter how much they bickered, they were still family at the end of the day, with Goshiki being the softest and youngest son; speaking of which, was now lost in confusion, simply staring at the heated exchange between Shirabu and Semi blankly, ears still covered by the second year setter’s palms. His wide eyes darted back and forth the two setters, who were in the midst of a very serious glaring competition. 

Tendou let his gaze fleet over discreetly to his other teammates- his family. Reon looked on at the sight of Kawanishi and Yamagata cackling away at the commotion (it was close to pandemonium), bemused, shaking his head fondly. Their vice captain, on the other hand, Soekawa sighed drearily. The man had seen too much in his three years being in Shiratorizawa.

“Lord forbid, I can’t wait to graduate no matter how much I appreciate the team and sport,” he mumbled.   
Yunohama, Shiratorizawa’s second year pinch server, gave a quiet sound of agreement, “Lucky you. I still have another year.”

Tendou sniggered, even as he felt an uncomfortable sting, knowing he was a third year too, and would be graduating all too soon. He bit his lip, shaking off the thoughts threatening to cloud his positivity. His eyes wandered and fixated on the captain. Their sturdy, reliable ace, Ushijima, who cleared his throat. 

“Shall we begin?”

Ushijima’s gravelly voice broke the chatter instantaneously. The children returned to their original positions, back into the uniform circle they were in before any ruckus had occurred . The gymnasium turned deadly silent. Tendou felt his lips twitch, thoughts still lingering on the concept- the construction of a family. If Goshiki was the youngest son in the family, Shirabu and Semi were both moms (hands down) and Ushijima was.... The hot dad. Tendou’s nostrils flared at the vivid imagery, planting the captain’s blank face at the top of the family tree. He wheezed. 

As the captain stood and towered over the team, the middle blocker glanced at the hot dad of the Shiratorizawa family, Ushijima, taking heavy strides towards the center of the circle they were in- one that bound them together. Gazes were exchanged amongst team members. Soekawa rose to his feet as well, as the vice captain, grabbing a large velvet sack that resembled one of Santa Claus’ gift bag. He cleared his throat.  
“Welcome to Shiratorizawa’s Secret Santa event, held every year dutifully, without fail. This year is like every other, and I quote the rules and regulations from the message left behind from our seniors who have long graduated. Everyone is to place the gift you have each prepared into this bag that will be placed in the center of the circle in order of your jersey number, while everyone’s backs are turned. You are to call out your number once you have placed your gift in. We are to only turn around once everyone has placed their gifts into the bag. Ushijima , the captain, will shake the bag a little just to ensure that the gifts are mixed, just in case. We will draw lots from this can, here,” Soekawa paused, jingling the can, “To decide who goes up first to retrieve his gift.” 

Murmurs of acknowledgement. The team members of Shiratorizawa gingerly turned their backs, away from the center as instructed, bustling in excitement. Tendou, himself, felt a tingle of excitement at the ends of his fingertips. He had prepared a gift like no other. 

“I really hope I get Reon,” Kawanishi mumbled.   
“I… Ushijima senpai please,” Goshiki whispered under his breath, fingers laced together tightly.   
“Anyone, but Semi,” Shirabu hissed. (Tendou thought he heard Semi hiss back in reply.)

Time seemed to tick by slowly. The rustling sound of each team member of Shiratorizawa clambering up towards the center to place their gifts, to each yell of their jersey number finally came to a stop after a good ten minutes. Everyone was allowed to face the center. They engaged in cheerful banter as the first lot was drawn out to declare the first individual to come up to pick his gift from the Secret Santa pack without peeking.   
“Reon.” 

The wing spiker looked up, slightly surprised to be called first, before making his way to the gift pack and sticking an arm in to reach for a gift blindly. He drew out a properly wrapped gift, shaped in a box.   
“Oh you got mine,” Soekawa chirped, while Reon unwrapped the gift with a tiny smile of his own, to reveal a set of face towels.   
“It's a perfect gift, considering how I just moved in,” the wing spiker's smile widened, thanking the vice captain who gave him a thumbs up. 

Tendon felt his blood running cold when he saw the set of face towels. He fidgeted in his seat uncomfortably. Surely the next gift would be something less… Proper. 

“Shirabu,” Ushijima called, reading the second name of the next lot drawn.  
The setter stood, straightened his back and nodded once at the captain in respect before delving a lean arm into the pack of gifts. Drawing out an oddly shaped gift wrapped in Shiratorizawa colors. 

“God no,” a familiar voice groaned softly. 

Tendou glanced at Semi, who was now fighting a soft blush as he struggled to maintain his composure when Shirabu unwrapped the gift carefully with deft fingers, to reveal a plush toy of an eagle, their Shiratorizawa mascot. Shirabu's eyes shone with new found interest, prodding at the plush toy, squeezing it between his palms gently. Semi's cheeks colored visibly. He averted his gaze while Shirabu fought a fierce blush of his own when he realized that all his teammates were staring at him, seemingly shocked to see such a soft and fond look on the usually scowling setter.

“It's- it's so cute,” Shirabu stuttered, inhaling sharply, fondling with the ball like plush toy.

The Shiratorizawa team players glanced around the room in a commotion, attempting to guess whose gift it was that was making Shirabu utterly soft and coy. The setter himself was gazing at each of his team members carefully, trying to figure out who in the right mind had chosen to get such an adorable plush toy (of their mascot too). Soekawa, still fairly emotional that his second year setter was this adorable, gathered the affection he had for his teammate and beamed when he finally realized whose gift it belong to. 

'Oh?’ The vice captain snickered softly, his gaze resting on Semi, looking away with a flush.   
“Whose gift is-” 

Quiet silence.   
“Don't be shy!” Yamagata yelled supportively. 

The gymnasium delved into another fit of silence after a round of commotion, before a hand slowly appeared amongst the team. Soekawa grinned, patting Shirabu's shoulder when the poor boy's cheeks flushed harder upon seeing Semi’s hand raised in the air. He shifted, fumbling with the plush toy in his hands before bringing it closer to his chest and mumbling quietly. 

“I really… Like it, Eita.”

If Semi’s face flushed even a darker shade of red at Shirabu’s words, the Shiratorizawa members chose not to say anything (they knew better than to spoil such a precious moment between the couple who bickered more often than expressed their affection for one another- then again, it was how they expressed the mutual attraction for one another). Ushijima cleared his throat awkwardly, drawing out the next lot. 

“Oh, I’m next.”

Making his way towards the Santa gift pack, the captain slowly drew out a gift. Goshiki kept his eyes fixated, mumbling incoherent prayers that Ushijima would receive his gift. He let out a dejected sigh when the ace drew out a poorly wrapped gift which made Tendou go very still. 

“Oh my god, no,” Tendou croaked, whispering a silent string of curses when he realized that the gift Ushijima held in his hands belonged to him.   
He watched nervously in trepidation as the captain unwrapped the gift, only to find another layer of wrapping underneath. Ushijima raised an eyebrow, cautiously unwrapping the layer to find the next, and the next and- it went on for quite a while, to the amusement of the entire Shiratorizawa team. Even Ushijima was sporting a tiny quirk on the corner of his lips. 

“Who came up with this gift?” Kawanishi wheezed, clutching onto his stomach, Yamagata was quick to follow with a snort. Even Shirabu, now seated closely beside Semi, the ever stoic setter was chuckling behind his hand.   
The team glanced around at one another, Tendou forcing himself to blend in and keep a neutral expression even as his mind went into panic mode. He should have never prepared such a gift. As a third year, this was the last ‘Secret Santa’ tradition he would be participating in and the middle blocker thought it would be a good idea to bring along a gag gift. He had given it clear consideration that maybe, just maybe someone else would prepare a gag gift as well. Judging by the gifts prepared with sincerity, Tendou had second thoughts. He swallowed hard when a card finally fell out of the layers of wrapping paper. Perspiration beaded his forehead even in the chill of winter as Ushijima bent over to retrieve the card which had fallen onto the ground. Speaking of ground, Tendou wished it would just swallow him up. 

“Ushijima senpai! What does it say?” Goshiki beamed, with renewed curiosity, now that he had recovered from the fact that Ushijima did not receive his gift.   
Tendou wanted nothing more than to just bury himself somewhere or die out of embarrassment. He fought the low burn in his cheeks.   
“Yeah, captain! Who gave such a ridiculous gift? What does the card say?” Yamagata spoke up, overwhelmed by new found interest. 

The Shiratorizawa members nodded in agreement, as Ushjima’s stoic expression broke into a rare smile. He careful turned the card around. Scrawled in glittery ink along with a printed elf, the card wrote 'When I look at you, I can't help but touch my elf’. Goshiki scrunched his nose, confused, turning to Shirabu who made his way over to the poor first year frantically.  
“What does that mean senpai?”   
“Oh- oh my boy, you don't need to know,” Shirabu shushed him quickly, distracting him with a candy cane he retrieved from the side pocket of his blazer.

“That one looks like it's in mint condition.”

Tendou found his lips parting before his brain even realized what he had just said. More than a dozen eyes settled on him. Soekawa wheezed.

“It was you, wasn't it?”

Tendou turned a scarlet red. So much for Secret Santa…   
If the Shiratorizawa team spotted their captain dragging the middle blocker off the court after the gift exchange to murmur a heated, “You can touch my elf too,” no one dared to say anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! Thank you for taking time to read this. The next few chapters will be updated as quickly as I can!


	8. Day 7. We’re both stuck at the airport for Christmas eve. (Kuroo x Tsukishima)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The alpha rose and stood to his feet before looming over him, a glint in his eyes, “Hey Tsuki… Can I have your picture?”  
> Tsukishima cocked his head, confused. He rose to his two feet and was pleased to find that Kuroo was almost as tall as he was.   
> “Why do you need my picture?”
> 
> Kuroo shot him a smirk. 
> 
> “So I can show Santa what I want for Christmas.” 
> 
> Tsukishima hated himself for blushing even harder. Kuroo’s shit eating grin widened. 
> 
> Suddenly spending Christmas Eve stranded in the middle of Haneda airport did not seem too bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter revolves around one of my favorite pairings of all time- Kuroo x Tsukishima. I turned this one into an ABO fanfic with plenty of atrocious pick up lines and I hope that you will enjoy reading this!

_ I didn’t choose you. I just took one look at you and then- there was no turning back.  _

Under wind-swept, curly blonde locks of hair, peeked eyes of hazel and honey. Shining like sunlight on polished stone, those cautious orbs hid the wealth of well justified mistrust. They flickered back and forth, examining, scrutinizing. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rolling the sleeves of his white button up shirt to his elbows, now that his suit jacket lay folded above his luggage bag, a dark haired man sighed drearily, turning his head to the side to glance out of frosted windows. He squinted and shuddered as he caught sight of the heavy snow pelting against the glass relentlessly. Momentarily overwhelmed by what seemed to be a mixture of relief and sheer weariness knowing that he did not have to brace the cold outside and had to be confined in the airport until it was clear for his flight to proceed respectively, he sighed softly, turning back only to meet a set of eyes which bore into him. He felt a shiver go down his spine instinctively. 

Kuroo Tetsurou had been scheduled to board the plane from Tokyo Haneda, to Osaka Kansai after spending along week in his new office building as a CEO. However, after a rough car ride from his hotel to the airport, he came to a disappointing realization that every flight had been cancelled due to heavy snow- a snow storm, which left him stranded in Haneda airport, with absolutely nothing to do, apart from… Lavishing the man seated before him. It seemed to be a pretty damn good idea at this point in time. Kuroo took in the entirety of the man seated across. 

Clad in a well-fitted suit that of an air steward’s, the blonde seated directly opposite him, arms akimbo, was quite the looker.  _ Hell.  _ He was absolutely delectable, with features almost feminine-like. Kuroo would have betted hands down that the air steward was an omega but- at this point in time, who cared if the man was a beta or an alpha of his equal status? This blonde was a man who could have possibly been an angel sent by god himself, with such features. A man with stunning locks of curly blonde hair in his mid twenties, and a lithe frame hiding beneath the layer of clothes he adorned. A man who just so happened to be Kuroo’s exact type.  _ And his eyes _ \- even with thin metal frames attached to the bridge of the blonde’s defined nose, he was still able to catch the vivid colors and swirls in the other man’s eyes. Kuroo felt his throat go very dry. (Thirsty, you may call it.)

Under wind-swept, curly blonde locks of hair, peeked eyes of hazel and honey. Shining like sunlight on polished stone, those cautious orbs hid the wealth of well justified mistrust. They flickered back and forth, examining, scrutinizing. 

Kuroo swallowed hard, weighing his options carefully before he took in a quiet inhale and threw all brooding thoughts out of the window. Better try than and fail than regret for his life, right? He cracked a knuckle, mustering all the courage in the world and spoke.

“Are you lost? Because heaven is a long way from here.” 

The blonde raised an eyebrow. Kuroo felt himself panic, realizing what he had just said. Panic morphed into waves of crushing embarrassment and mortification. Weren’t alphas supposed to be smooth and-  _ right _ , Oikawa had told him time and again that Bokuto and him were oddities. Born to be different and no doubt, he had clearly done it. He bit his lip, feeling his confidence waver. He should have just kept his mouth shut. Except he couldn’t. 

“Are your eyes a maze, because I’m getting lost in them.”

Shame. Kuroo felt his cheeks burning as he averted his gaze, even though he caught sight of the blonde with a tiny smirk. It was gone in the flash of a second, replaced by a grimace. 

“Do you have a name or can I-” The CEO had to slap a hand across his mouth to stop himself physically before he embarrassed himself further. 

“Tsukishima.” 

Kuroo’s eyes widened, gaze snapping up to meet the blonde’s eyes. 

“Are you serious?”

“No, I’m not serious. I’m Tsukishima,’ the air steward deadpanned, even as something akin to mirth filled those eyes.

Kuroo was once again, swept off his feet. This blonde, Tsukishima, was (by now, Kuroo had confirmed) an angel sent by god himself. A man with stunning locks of curly blonde hair in his mid twenties (he had yet to find out), and a lithe frame hiding beneath the layer of clothes he adorned. A man who was Kuroo’s exact type. One the CEO wanted nothing more than to lay his hands on with that wit and snark to polished features. Those eyes- He was momentarily mesmerized by the depth of the swirls that colored those pupils. With honey colored-eyed and long lashes fluttering against porcelain cheeks. 

Kuroo could not help but inch forward in his seat. He stuck out a hand for a handshake but quickly withdrew when he realized that god- he was an alpha, a CEO of an established company and he was expected to keep its reputation. Clearing his throat, the raven haired straightened his back, and fell into his usual role that of a CEO. Drawing a confident smirk, his eyes darkened as he took a business card out of his wallet. He handed it over to the air steward who leant forward to take his name card warily. Their fingers brushed. The latter jolted, almost dropping the card before recovering with a light blush tainting his cheeks. Kuroo’s heart thudded painfully in his chest. Where had this precious gem been all his life? Why was he only meeting such a beautiful blonde when he was stranded in an airport on Christmas’ Eves? Surely it had to be of some goodwill of the Lord. 

Kuroo clutched his chest and sent a silent prayer of thanks and appreciation to God. (He made sure to thank Santa too, briefly.)

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His eyes were the color of autumn leaves edged with a deep chocolate brown. Sometimes the colors swirled together, giving rise to a different hue every time the light reflected off those eyes. And when he smiled- the man felt his breath hitch in his throat at the colors that ignited with a glow, one that dazzled him. The warmth of deep brown and the seductive gold dancing around its edge. The connection between both men was barely a fraction of a second, but in that brief moment, unraveled a new discovery that had yet to be discovered. 

It was his eyes that gave him away, more than anything else. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsukishima sighed in utter disbelief as he took a seat across a man with awful hair- one that looked like a rooster with bangs covering an eye. He paid little attention to the man, who was busy staring out of the window. The air steward was more concerned about the notifications that his flight had been delayed than a man who had a weird hairstyle. He bit back a silent curse when he saw that the estimated delay could add up to three hours or more. So much for wanting to be back home in time for Christmas. Looking around the bustling airport and the crowds of people left stranded due to heavy snowfall, his eyes came to rest on the man with the odd looking hairstyle seated across him, and felt the last bits of air leaving his lungs when he met the eyes of the man who had turned back from the window to his front. 

His eyes were the color of autumn leaves edged with a deep chocolate brown. Sometimes the colors swirled together, giving rise to a different hue every time the light reflected off those eyes. And when he smiled- the man felt his breath hitch in his throat at the colors that ignited with a glow, one that dazzled him. The warmth of deep brown and the seductive gold dancing around its edge. The connection between both men was barely a fraction of a second, but in that brief moment, unraveled a new discovery that had yet to be discovered. 

It was his eyes that gave him away, more than anything else. 

Tsukishima allowed his eyes to wander and appreciate the sculpted body before him. Strong, muscular, toned- how had he not seen this before? He took in the clean dress shoes, slim fitting dress pants that hugged around toned calves, strong thighs, his white button down shirt void of creases, sleeves rolled up to the elbows to show strong forearms. Surely this man had been sculpted by a fellow Greek God. Glancing at the prominent jawline and defined cheekbones, Tsukishima had to take a second off to maintain his composure. ‘Don’t make goo goo eyes at him, Tsukishima,’ he chided himself silently hating how being an omega made him more aware of someone- an alpha’s attractiveness, in particular. (He was not to blame when the man before him smelt divine.) He licked his lips unconsciously, oblivious to the watchful eyes following his every move. 

“Are you lost? Because heaven is a long way from here.” 

To say that Tsukishima Kei was shocked, would be an understatement. He was dumbfounded, totally thrown off by the unexpected pickup line. Weren’t alphas supposed to be more… Smooth? He raised an eyebrow, swallowing the new-found interest and attraction he had for the man sitting opposite him. 

“Are your eyes a maze, because I’m getting lost in them.” 

The air steward was close to snorting. How many times had he heard this pick up line? He took in the flush in the alpha’s cheeks and felt another crushing wave of fondness. An alpha with absolutely no filter. That was different. Tsukishima _ liked  _ different. His lips twitched into a tiny smirk before he grimaced. It was just his omegan side reacting to an alpha. (Who was he trying to lie, when he wanted nothing more than to get a name and maybe a little something more from the attractive man before him?)

“Do you have a name or can I-” 

Watching the raven- haired male slap a hand across his mouth to stop himself physically before he embarrassed himself further was the last straw Tsukishima could take. He felt just the slightest twinge of sympathy and pity for the alpha. (He also felt a surge of attraction towards the man.)

“Tsukishima.” 

Eyes of a brilliant hazel widened, gaze snapping up to meet his eyes. Tsukishima had not been ready for that. He took in a sharp inhale, willing every pore in his body to stay cool and composed. He did not have to openly express his attraction to the male like other omegas did. He would not allow himself to. He still had some pride of his own. 

“Are you serious?”

“No, I’m not serious. I’m Tsukishima,’ the air steward deadpanned, mirth filling in his eyes. 

The alpha before him was such a dork and Tsukishima loved every bit of it, even when the man’s aura changed as he leant in to hand him a name card. Considering how the man had suddenly dropped his dorkiness after attempting to hit him up with terrible pick up lines in exchange for an entirely different demeanor, one that of steadfast confidence, pride and something that just screamed ‘alpha’, the air steward was unable to hide the keen interest he had started to develop for this man. He could feel his body trembling when their fingers brushed against one anothers. The heat that had radiated was simply- 

“Kuroo Tetsurou, a… CEO,” Tsukishima glanced at the name card briefly, composing himself from the gentle brush of fingers- the brief contact that came when the dashing man before him passed his name card over to him left him weak in the knees (the air steward was glad to be seated down, even though a tiny part of him wished he could be straddled atop Kuroo’s lap instead- he pushed that thought to the very back of his head in mortification). 

Kuroo shot him a smile- one that resembled a smirk. Tsukishima felt a pleasant shudder run down his spine. 

“Hey Tsuki-”

“It’s Tsukishima,” the air steward shot the Kuroo a glare. The latter merely grinned. Tsukishima ignored the flutter in his chest. This man, this alpha, this CEO was ridiculously attractive and it was not fair- 

“Tsuki, will you have lunch with me right now?” 

Who was he to deny such a charmer? Who knows? Maybe they would hit off and have some fun with Kuroo’s chest against his back, hips pressed against-  _ oh.  _ Tsukishima felt his cheeks turning pink at the indecency of his thoughts. He fiddled with his fingers and nodded coyly at the other man’s suggestion to have lunch. It felt like a date even though- Tsukishima felt his cheeks burning. 

“As… As long as you’re paying.”

The alpha rose and stood to his feet before looming over him, a glint in his eyes, “Hey Tsuki… Can I have your picture?”

Tsukishima cocked his head, confused. He rose to his two feet and was pleased to find that Kuroo was almost as tall as he was. 

“Why do you need my picture?”

Kuroo shot him a smirk. 

“So I can show Santa what I want for Christmas.” 

Tsukishima hated himself for blushing even harder. Kuroo’s shit eating grin widened. 

Suddenly spending Christmas Eve stranded in the middle of Haneda airport did not seem too bad. He had an alpha to charm over lunch after all. Maybe, just maybe Santa would gift him with an alpha this Christmas. He did not have to wait long for his prayers and wish to be answered.

“Hey, Tsukishima… Would you- will you allow me to court you over lunch even when we’ve just met? I know it’s crazily fast but the moment I laid my eyes on you and you- your eyes- I… Please let me court you.” 

Tsukishima’s heart skipped a beat. Lurched in his chest. Lips trembling, he nodded coyly with rosy cheeks, taking in the eyes of the alpha which softened in happiness and a mixture of emotions- the smooth gold on the edge that contrasted with the dark flecks of amber and deep brown in the middle, capturing the heart of anyone who dared to make eye contact with him.

Under wind-swept, curly blonde locks of hair, peeked eyes of hazel and honey. Shining like sunlight on polished stone, those watery orbs now hid the wealth of sheer happiness and bliss. They flickered back and forth, examining, scrutinizing. 

His eyes were the color of autumn leaves edged with a deep chocolate brown. Sometimes the colors swirled together, giving rise to a different hue every time the light reflected off those eyes. And when he smiled- Tsukishima felt his breath hitch in his throat at the colors that ignited with a glow, one that dazzled him. The warmth of deep brown and the seductive gold dancing around its edge. The connection between both men was barely a fraction of a second, but in that brief moment, unraveled a new raw form of attraction that was undeniable- love at first sight. 

_ I didn’t choose you. I just took one look at you and then- there was no turning back.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this! I hope this chapter was to your liking. I have decided to write a sequel for this chapter alone, and weave it into a one shot of its own. I'm just incredibly tempted to delve into a continuation and see the blossoming attraction between them, the budding relationship and eventually throw in some good 'ol sugar and spice to wrap things up. Ho ho ho www

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to check this fanfic out (༎ຶ⌑༎ຶ) I'm sincerely thankful and grateful from the bottom of my heart! Please do leave a kudo or a comment anytime (´∀`) It makes me so happy and blessed reading all your comments.


End file.
